Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Rises
by Nikki Pond
Summary: The Doctor is been dealing with his dark eyes, unknown to his friends. While trying to search for his answers, he came across with different adventures that could trigger his dark eyes or worse the Oncoming Storm, that could threaten anyone including his friends. Who is behind this Darkness and more importantly Who will stop the Oncoming Storm?
1. Chapter 1: Not An Ordinary Fever

**Chapter One: Not an Ordinary Fever**

At the Tardis

"So Amy, where to next?" Asked the Doctor who is cheery today, running around his console or rather the Amy describe it his toy box.

Amy smiled, but has nothing to say, thinking where should they go. Amy and Rory loved travelling the Doctor. And Amy and Rory are always ready for their next adventure and excitement even if it is dangerous it's worth it.

Till Rory came and went to stand beside Amy and held her hands. The Doctor just noticed Rory came and gave him a grin.

"How about you Rory, where should we go next?" the Doctor asked Rory.

"Ummm" Rory said "Somewhere safe"

"Safe?" still grinning; Rory always needs a safe place "Come on Ponds where?"

Then the Doctor coughed really loud and a strong one. Barely his companions noticed that and their worried the Doctor sounds sick.

"Um Doctor are you okay?" Amy asked

"Yes Amy, I'm fine" the Doctor lied then he cough again

Then the Doctor is standing by his control to think of his faithful companions their next trip. Amy and Rory noticed the Doctor is silence but they didn't want to disturb him from his thoughts, so they let him continue.

Till Amy and Rory noticed that there is something glowing in the Doctor's tweed jacket or rather the pockets of his Jacket. But the Doctor barely didn't even notice all his minds and thoughts is about their next Doctor. Then Rory broke the silence and began to spoke up.

"Umm Doctor" Rory has the Doctor's attention already he looked up at Rory. "There is something glowing in your tweed jacket"

The Doctor was confused at first but when he looked himself, he noticed also he reach to his pockets and grab his psychic paper as he watched his psychic paper glow right in front of him even his companions notice.

"Umm it says here..." the Doctor coughed hard "Come Here and we need to talk"

The Doctor was confused, who would want to talk to the Doctor. Well their lots of people who wants to talk to him and he's has thousands of friends that he known. The Doctor is positive this message on his psychic paper comes from earth, who could possibly contact him and needed to have a word with the Doctor.

Then suddenly the Doctor notice his vision is started to blurry and started walking around but his walking is started to go wobbly. His companions are watching him acting strange they notice a while ago that if he is okay but he lied, Amy and Rory both know that he lied.

"Doctor are you okay?" Amy repeated the question while ago who is worried about the Doctor.

"Of course am okay" he lied again "Am always okay"

"Doctor you need some rest" Rory requested

"Why do I need to Rest am perfectly fine" he lied again while his head is all dizzy and his vision is blurry.

"One; You been coughing Two; Your lying Three; you look pale and Four; me and Rory noticed your head is all twirly" Amy said

The Doctor barely only heard two thing of what Amy said the pale and the twirly part, but of course he knew his faithful companions are right he needed to rest but someone needed to speak with him, he thought for a moment he is in a time machine though that made him changed his mind he did needed to rest.

"Let's just..."

Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, he began to threw himself in his floor, all he could see was the ceiling and he could hear his companions trying to say something to him, his head is all swirly and he couldn't barely focus. Then his companions run into him and the Doctor could see them but not fully, his companions image is too blurry for him all those echoes he could hear from his companions, he wonders what is his companions trying to say, obviously their worried that he just threw himself in the floor. And he knew he is right about one thing besides that he isn't fine. He knew this was supposed to happen. He knew that that he would be like this even today he just didn't want his companions to notice.

Few Minutes Later, he got his head up, before he knew it, he looked at his surroundings and he notice he was in his room. He tried to remember what is the last thing he remember. Then his memory is coming back to him. He remembered that he threw himself in the floor and he noticed that his companion is worried about him but he didn't remember walking back to his room, he also remembered that someone was carrying him that was probably his companions lifting him after he threw himself on the glass floor.

Then he then noticed there is a creak on his door, he noticed his that was his companions stood by his bedroom door, Amy was worried while Rory was comforting Amy, they both knew that the Doctor will be okay after a nice sleep. Amy walked towards the Doctor and began to sit beside him on his bed and Rory followed.

"Doctor your gonna need some rest" Amy said smiling knew the Doctor is gonna be better probably after two days.

"What happened?" he asked his companions

Rory answered the question for Amy "Umm you were suppose to think our next trip then suddenly you threw yourself in the floor"

"Ohh yes I remember, I was sort of dizzy and a head ache and a blurry vision"

"That's probably stress cause of you saving the word" Amy said

"Just go get some rest Doctor" Rory said

Amy kissed the Doctor's forehead and walked back to Rory who is waiting for her standing in the door and close the Door behind them, if the Doctor knew better this fever is not just an ordinary fever like humans, he knew one day that he is gonna tell his companions eventually, but not now. He is too guilty to tell them, he knew that Amy and Rory are gonna start crying for him, the Doctor knew this is not going to end well for him.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Someone's Heart

**Chapter Two: Breaking Someone's heart**

The Doctor seems to get worse, he knew he has to tell his companions that it's the final end for him, and he needs to tell them this isn't an ordinary fever, it's a rare disease that Time Lords have. The Doctor decided to tell his companions about this disease he has to face his end.

The Doctor got up to his bed, still wearing his clothes except his tweed jacket, he is gonna miss his companions and this is his one last goodbye to them, His Ponds, His magnificent Ponds that he could never replace. The Doctor was too weak and he has only One day left before he dies, what is he going to do he knew that his companions will start worrying him once he told them and he knew that his Ponds will do everything in their Power to bring the Doctor back, he's gonna miss his parents-in-law but he prefers his best friends.

He walked around the corridors of his Tardis, and he knew one place where his companions will always be beside the control room, the Library. He then found a door that lead to his companions, before he could entered, he heard laughter of his companions, happiness. He felt so guilty that their happiness will be taken away once the Doctor say's those two words.

Those laughter, he knew that he's companion dream travelling with him. They just given up their real lives and left Brian in their homes, he knew once he told them he is gonna take them back home where Brian is still waiting for his son and daughter-in-law (Amelia).

Before he twist the door knobs, he looked around his tardis and smile at his sexy tardis. It's the end for him

"Goodbye Sexy" he said to his Tardis

Then he twisted the doorknob and opened and he saw his companions happy and joy, it's just too bad they will be replace of guilt and mostly tears and especially sadness. He stood in the doorway he didn't move, he just stared at Amy and Rory, when Amy noticed the Doctor is staring at them.

He didn't seem happy, Amy's smile faded away replace with confused and worried, Rory then noticed the Doctor he hoped that he's better but he realize he still isn't. He noticed the Doctor still looks pale, it's like the Doctor wanted to talk to them something serious. What could it possibly be.

Amy still hasn't move, she just stayed where she is, "Doctor what's wrong?" she asked

The Doctor was still silence, he didn't spoke not even a word.

"Why aren't you in bed?" she asked "You're suppose to rest"

The Doctor walked to them and sit beside them, Amy and Rory looked closely at the Doctor, they both knew the Doctor is serious and he wanted to say something to them something important what could it be, he seemed pale as a blank white sheet of paper.

The Doctor looked at his companions who are waiting for him to say something, but still silence but Rory broke the Silence

"Doctor is there something you want tell us?" Rory asked who is concerned for his son-in-law.

The Doctor just stared at his companions then he decided to speak what he needed to say

"Yes" the Doctor said

The Doctor was too worried, but it will get worst if he tell this sooner so it had to be now. Amy was a little annoyed all this Silence but she knew that Doctor isn't telling her and Rory something and something serious that both Amy and Rory are gonna be shock.

"What's it about?" Amy asked who's annoyed by the silence

"You" he said "but mostly me and am sorry"

"Doctor there is nothing to be sorry about, me and Rory decided to stay with you as long as we can" Amy said who thought that's what the Doctor is trying to say to them.

"No" he muttered "There's something else"

"What is it?" his father-in-law asked

"Am going to take you both home" he said

Amy was still calmed but she is not going to leave her best friend alone even Rory agreed

"Doctor, me and Rory choose to be with you and am not going anywhere" Amy said

"Yeah Doctor I agree my wife here" Rory agreed with his Wife

"No, you don't understand" he said

"Then why are you taking me and Rory back home" Amy said "Is it because it's not safe, I can risk my life you know"

"No it's not that" he said "You don't need me anymore Amy"

"Of course we need you Raggedy Man" Amy said who is still concerned, What is the Doctor trying to say to her.

"I haven't got a chance to tell you" he said

"What do you mean?" Rory asked

"Two Words" the Doctor said

Amy and Rory both looked at the Doctor, all those thoughts in their head, Why is the Doctor pale? What is this about? What is the Doctor trying to say? Is this about their safety? Why does the Doctor want to take them back home if they just decided to stay with him?

Finally the Doctor spoke those two words that might make his parents in law heartbroken and confused.

"Am dying" he said

Amy and Rory are shocked at first and mostly confused. What does he mean he's dying, from what he's sickness or a time lord old age thing.

"What do you mean you're dying?" Amy asked with Anger in her face

"I didn't get a chance to tell you" the Doctor was too upset to say those words "I knew I was gonna die, and I knew this would happen even when I first met you Amy"

"Die from what?" Rory asked maybe he could helped the Doctor with his nursing skills.

"Am dying from a rare disease that am having, it wasn't just an ordinary fever it was the most dangerous disease for Time Lords" the Doctor said

"Is there a cure?" Amy asked hoping she could save her son in law or her best friends, he imaginary friend.

"No" the Doctor answered

Then Amy started to cry, filling tears in her face as Rory comforted her in his chest, he didn't mind that his shirt is covered with his wife's tears, Rory also started to cry he couldn't lose his best friend or his son-in-law.

"Am sorry" he apologize "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to see you like this"

Amy stood up with her hands on her hips, and gave and glare at the Doctor, the Doctor didn't look up he's just to upset that he couldn't see the people he loved anymore, the Doctor already accepted his fate.

"No" Amy said "Me and Rory are not going to leave you do you understand Doctor"

The Doctor still hasn't looked up and still Silence

"Can't you just regenerate?" Amy asked

"No" he replied "Regenerations disabled making completely fatal to Time Lords"

"Don't you dare say that, me and Rory are going to find a cure to make sure you ain't lying to us"

In Fact the Doctor thought of what Amy said, he knew there is another way to make his companions happy again but he is gonna regret this, he already knew another way so he his Parents-in-law still continue their adventure and he knew one place to go but he wanted to do this alone cause he didn't want his companion to see this.

He looked up to his companions and stared at their eyes he could see caring, loving, sorrow and sadness in them

The Doctor still hasn't tell them, he didn't tell them there is another way to continue their journey and adventure in the tardis it's just he wanted to accept his fate and just die for all those people died because of him.

"When are you going to die?" Rory asked

Amy was also shocked to hear Rory asked the most dangerous question for the Doctor, but Amy wanted to know the Answer.

"Tomorrow" the Doctor said

* * *

**Okay i receive comments about my grammar and tense of my story, Sorry i speak english mostly but am not very good at english. am just a high school student. Anyway you'll get to the part when the Doctor grew Darker and deeper, I gave enough clues and probably all the Doctor's companions will be somewhere in Chapter 5 or 6. REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE.**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Me

**Chapter Three: Why Me**

The Doctor is at bed now, he knew that he is gonna die tomorrow but now he could hear a high-pitched voice who sounds like she's crying in the corridor, he knew those cries belonged to Amy who is crying at Rory's arms. He's so sorry that he had to replace happiness with sadness, The Doctor thought for a moment of all the people who he felt guilty whether he should accept his Fate or not.

He first thought of Rose, he promised her that she would travel with him through those stars forever, their adventure of their lifetime. He remembered the day he regenerate he could feel the horror in Rose as she watched him regenerate full of confusion and guilty. At first she didn't trust him but the only word that could make her believe him is _run._ He felt guilty also when they both got separated at the parallel universe, then few years later he met her again, but he decided to leave her with her clone. He knew Rose is happy with his clone.

Next was Martha, wow he felt guilty after what happened to the Year that never was, and he's the cause for what happen to Martha's family, next he thought of Donna. She made him bright after he got separated with Rose. Donna made him better, even if she called him a Martian or spaceman. He always love Donna and she's his favourite mate.

The Doctor didn't knew if he should accept his fate or not because he still hadn't told his companions that there is a cure to heal the disease. He just couldn't do it. He still feels guilty about this. He doesn't even know if he deserves to die or not. But he also want to make his companions happy but is it important their happiness or their safety.

The Doctor already made his choice, he's gonna do what he suppose to do before he changes his mind and he knew. He stood up and eavesdrops at the door, and he could hear his Amelia sobbing at Rory's chest.

"Ohh Amelia" he said to himself.

He waited few minutes until it's clear. He opened the door and check both sides if there clear and he made sure that both of his companions are asleep. He then tiptoe to the console room and began typing the coordinates and pulling levers and he made sure he landed quietly without waking his in-laws. Thanks to River his wife who gave him a tip about his Tardis it's just too bad he failed the exams in Academy in Gallifrey.

He then walked out the door and knew what to do Next...

20 Minutes Later...

Amy woke up and as she still cries in her sleep, she couldn't think of her Raggedy Doctor sick. She couldn't lose him. He was everything to her and that made her special girl who waited for him. At first she thought the whole Death Doctor is a dream when she woke Rory up she wondered if it was a dream.

"Hey Rory" Amy poked him

Rory began to woke up and yawned at first then he could see Amy looking at him.

"Yes Amy"

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked hoping it was a dream.

"Sleeping" he answered

"So it was just a dream" Amy sighed "I dream about the Doctor told us that he's gonna die tomorrow"

Rory glared at her knew that wasn't a dream that just happen hours ago, Amy noticed Rory looking at her, Rory's face was the serious expression. Then Amy knew that wasn't a dream it was real which means her Raggedy Doctor is going to Die tomorrow.

"That wasn't a dream was it?" Amy asked

Rory just looked at her in silence, he wished Amy was right but he knew that wasn't a dream.

Amy just placed her hands around Rory and began sobbing one more time, Amy couldn't do it, she could have done anything to save her Doctor. He's dying and there is no cure for that kind of disease. Every day the Doctor is always there to save the day and protect Amy and Rory, but now how could Amy save him. She owes him a favour

Amy pulled away from the embrace and looked at Rory's eyes

"Let's check the Doctor" Amy said

Rory just nodded maybe they could help the doctor slow down the disease.

Amy and Rory both got up in bed and began walking out the door and search the Doctor's room, then they found it. Amy looked at Rory if they should check on him whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. Amy decided to do it she turned the Door knob and opened the door slowly as she was the first to peek the Doctor's room. Amy go first then after Amy, Rory was next. When they looked at his room. It was all messy then when they finally turned their head on the bed he wasn't there, the Doctor isn't in his bed, Amy almost panicked.

She turned around and looked at Rory "We have to find the Doctor"

Rory just nodded

Amy and Rory search each room the swimming pool and the library but nothing

Amy looked at Rory who is concern about the Doctor.

"Rory" she called him "We have to find him"

He hold her hands and squeezed it tight as hard.

Then they both have one place they haven't checked yet, The Control room or the console. They walked their way and try to find the control room and once they reach, nothing, nothing move or touch it seemed empty. Like the tardis needed his thief. Amy just stood in the stairs hoping the Doctor would come here.

Then they heard a noise, more like a slam. Both Amy and Rory turned their head and spotted the Doctor, with his tweed jacket and bowtie. He seemed better now. When he spotted Amy and Rory he gave them a huge grin for them

Amy ran to him and gave him a big hug and then she pulled back and looked at him.

"You don't look like your sick anymore" Amy said

The Doctor just nodded

Rory walked up and joined their conversation "Yeah I thought you said there's no cure"

The Doctor just smiled at his faithful companions "Rule One; The Doctor Lies"

"Then why did lie to us" Amy said

"Ohh Pond, I thought of all those people who I hurt and I wasn't sure if I wanted to accept my Fate but I decided the universe still needs me"

After what the Doctor said, his smile faded, he thought of the people he hurt and he put the innocent in danger, it was his fault. He didn't even know why. He thought for a moment about what he did ever since he went out the door to find the cure.

"Ohh Doctor we always need you and the universe needs you" Amy said

The Doctor tried to hide his guilt so he faked his smile, something was bothering the Doctor but it didn't matter to him anymore he's perfectly fine now.

"So Ponds go to bed now" The Doctor ordered them

Amy and Rory nodded with a smile their both glad they didn't lose their best friend, after they left as their footsteps faded. The Doctor stood at his console and looked up trying to talked to his Sexy tardis. He then felt guilty for this for the person he hurt and the for what he done, he blamed himself.

"Am so sorry" the Doctor whispered to himself

Then he started to cry, The Doctor noticed as tears are filled in his face even if its all human stuff, he knew time lords can cry. The Doctor hated losing everything and everyone especially what he done, he almost wished he died to.

"Why me?" he asked himself


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Eyes has just Begun

**Chapter Four: Dark Eyes has just Begun**

Amy and Rory are at the main control room, both waiting for their Doctor to come out. Amy was relief when the Doctor told her there was a cure for the disease. Then they both heard footsteps, Amy and Rory looked up and see the Doctor in his tweed jacket and that crimson red bowtie, The Doctor gave them a wide grin as he run downstairs and meet his faithful companions.

"So where to next ohh how about Barcelona, I've never been there before well actually I've been there before but not this body well I remember the last time I went to Barcelona was it Rose I went no no maybe I can't recall who I was with and I think, now that I thought of it maybe it was…" the Doctor rambles

"Okay Doctor" Amy broke the Doctor's rambling "Just do your thing"

"Right" he said cheerfully running around his console, pulling levers and typing the coordinates.

Rory and Amy hold on, The Doctor should have got seatbelts but it's no fun, safety is boring. The tardis materialize already.

The Doctor got up and run through the front doors, Amy is at the floor trying to get up but Rory assisted her like an old woman trying to cross the street. Amy finally got up and followed him, when she finally got out. The Doctor was the first, the next was Amy and the last was Rory.

They looked at their surroundings, the Doctor's first reaction was Anger and then annoyed. Amy just didn't give anything just a blank face while Rory seem he didn't mind where he is.

Finally Amy spoke up

"So not Barcelona then" Amy said which wasn't a question.

"Nope" the Doctor replied.

The Doctor turned around and looked at his tardis outside.

"of all the places and the most incredible journey we had and you choose London" he shouted at his Tardis.

"I don't mind London" Amy said

Then Rory nodded, what is wrong with London anyway.

"The only place in the whole universe I've been avoiding" he said "besides the fields of trenzalor" he added

"Why Doctor?" Amy asked wondering what's wrong with London "Why are you nervous in London"

The Doctor turned around and looked at Amy with a glared.

"Because this is the only place where most bad things happen" he replied

The Doctor then run off inside the Tardis trying to get outta here, he tried pulling lever but it didn't work, Amy and Rory followed him inside standing close to the front door, wondering what made the Doctor want to avoid London.

"No No" the Doctor shouted.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked

"The tardis" he said "The tardis won't let us leave, but there is always a reason why she takes us here"

"So will just wander around London and find out and obviously stop it" Amy said

"Let me just check the date' the Doctor said, he ran to the scanner trying to find the date of London

"April 26 2013 which is Thursdays" he said cheerfully "At least it isn't Sunday"

The Doctor run out of the doors, Amy and Rory followed him outside. The Doctor just walked around and his companions are trying to catch up with him, when they already did.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Amy asked

The Doctor stopped and turned around and looking at their eyes, his eyes contain anger and darkness but he's serious.

"Amy do you trust me?" the Doctor asked Amy

Amy nodded

The Doctor turned and looked straight at Rory's eyes

"You Rory do you trust me?" he asked again

Rory didn't much trust the Doctor at first, when he first met him cause he thought at first that Amy and the Doctor have some sort of thing but he realize he doesn't but he still doesn't trust the Doctor even now just a little about 75% trust, but since Amy trust the Doctor all her life so Rory just nodded only because his wife trust him.

The Doctor snapped out of his deep and dark, anger eyes and hid them with a small grin. He began continue walking while Amy and Rory followed him.

Amy noticed the Doctor's eyes, his eyes full of anger now and full of dark stuff but she decided to ignore it after all he was the Oncoming Storm.

While the Doctor walking, his companions are right behind him, his eyes colour started to changed green to purple with an evil looking grin, then it turned back to colour green. The Doctor was hiding something, but he didn't want his companions to find out, he had to make sure it's not too suspicious. But the Doctor was worried about this, he even knew what is happening to him, he could feel his eyes changed colours, but he didn't want his companions to notice so he tried his best to control it as much as possible.

_Why Me?, Am sorry everyone but My Dark eye's has just begun._

The Doctor whispered himself with guilt . Why did he have to do this after all this time.

Meanwhile Amy and Rory followed the Doctor behind him.

"Rory" she whispered him, hoping the Doctor wasn't listening to her "There's something not right"

"What's not right?" Rory wondered why would Amy asked that kind of question, what's wrong with London he thought himself.

"The Doctor"

"What's wrong with him?"

"There's something he's not telling us"

"How do you know he's not telling us"

"I can see sadness in him, but will just see we have to wait"

While the Doctor walking, he could hear his companions talking about him, the Doctor started to lose his Temper he turned around and face them

"Will you two please SHUT UP!" the Doctor yelled at them

Amy and Rory was just frozen at the moment when the Doctor shouted, they both knew they fear the Doctor's anger, but for the Doctor inside his thoughts he feels sorry for what he done, he didn't know what came up to him. He didn't even know why he said it. What was wrong with him the Doctor asked himself, What is happening to him and why is he acting like this, he knew there's something wrong with him, but he'll fix it whatever it is he didn't like it, but that came to the Doctor when he realise what's wrong with him.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S TOO SHORT BUT IT'S WORTH IT. THE DOCTOR'S DARKNESS WILL BEGUN AND THE PROPECHY HAS BEEN SPOKEN OR WELL AM NOT ACTUALLY SURE ABOUT THAT BUT I HOPE U FIGURE OUT WHO IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS, I LEAVE ALREADY CLUES AND I ALREADY PREPARED FOR WHO'S BEHIND ALL OF THIS TRUST ME THIS IS GOING TO BE A SUPRISE WHEN YOUR CLOSE TO THE LAST CHAPTER OHH AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY, IT'S ALL THE BATTLE AND THE DOCTOR'S COMPANIONS ARE GONNA BE THERE SOMEWHERE BETWEEN CHAPTER 5-8, AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE THIS STORY LONGER AS POSSIBLE.**


	5. Chapter 5: UFO

**Chapter Five: UFO**

The Doctor and his friends are wandering around London trying to search for an explanation why the Tardis landed here, the Doctor knew the Tardis always takes him wherever he _needed _to go not want. The Doctor is so frustrated; he started to lose his temper even when he yelled his companions. He had no right to do that, even to his parents-in-law. The Doctor finally cooled down his anger, he didn't want to end up the Oncoming Storm, but that was over, he already done that and that was his dark self gone for good.

Then there was a _great boom_ and the earth trembled. Amy and Rory hold on to each other while the Doctor threw himself in the ground, after the explosion. Amy and Rory got up first and when they noticed the Doctor who looked helpless, they both run to him and assist him.

The Doctor groaned at first, he rubbed his head and his temples; he had a nasty head ache. His head was hit by the ground cause by that explosion or earthquake. Rory offered him some medical checks, but the Doctor shook his head because that's not important. What important is what the hell what that?

The Doctor got up, and tidies his clothes and obviously straightens his bowtie, Then the Doctor noticed something

The Doctor pointed up in the sky "What's that?" he asked

His companions looked where he was pointing at and they notice, it was a grey and dark smoke and it's not far from here judging by the huge size of that smoke.

The Doctor clapped his hands and looked at his companions "Well let's check it out" he gave them a small smile like there was no need to worry.

He then run and follow that smoke, his companions followed him behind. After a long run which only took less than 15 minutes. There it was...

The Doctor and his friends stopped and stared at it, it was a spaceship, huge, grey and mostly metal. The Doctor walked slowly towards it, curious of an unidentified flying object or known as UFO, he loved humans and their personal lives.

The Doctor was finally closed to that spaceship, his companions were standing right behind him. There was silence, Amy knew the Doctor is examining a spaceship but there was a long silence. Rory finally spoke up to break the Silence

"What is that?" Rory asked curiously but the Doctor was more curious than Rory.

The Doctor held his right hand and curious touching a strange spaceship that crashed landed on the middle of the park. He moved his hand closely to the ship hoping he could feel it but before he could touch the outer part of the ship, there was a sound more like an engine, he turned around and can see black vans coming towards them. And the vans opened and appeared men with black clothes and guns, the Doctor hates guns and never liked violence.

The Doctor and his friends were the only one who is too close to a wrecked ship. The soldiers are beginning to point their guns at the Doctor and his friends, The Doctor and his best friends held their hands up.

Amy groaned with her annoyance when it comes to travelling with the Doctor "Why do we always end up with guns, I hoped we don't end up in prison"

The Doctor ignored Amy's comment, but it was indeed true. When it comes to travelling with Doctor there's always guns.

Till a young man appeared with black sunglasses who seemed handsome with a Vortex Manipulator, he walked up to the Doctor and examine his features and then to his friends.

The handsome young man took off his glasses, when he took it off the Doctor was shocked at first and he was frozen still looking at that man.

"Jack" the Doctor said, he was still frozen and on the other side he was glad to see his old friend, he hasn't seen Jack for almost 300 years on the Doctor's perspective.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Jack asked, but he couldn't take his eyes off him, those eyes of a funny looking man looked so familiar to him. It wasn't the eye colour or the shapes of the eye, something in those eyes were so familiar he couldn't put his finger on.

"Jack it's me the Doctor" the Doctor said.

After the Doctor said that, Jack snapped out of it and he finally recognise it was the Doctor. He hadn't seen him for a long time. His good buddy is back. The Doctor and Jack begin to embrace themselves and then finally let go.

"Wow doc, you really did it this time"

"Yeah I did" the Doctor replied, he knew Jack is still examining his body. Jack hasn't seen this body only his tenth one.

"But I think I prefer the other one, he's quite a good looking bloke"

"Are you saying you don't like this look?" the Doctor said.

"I liked it, cause you look like an adorable baby" Jack teased

The Doctor frowned and rolled his eyes on Jack "A BABY?"

Behind him, the Doctor's friends begin to laugh hard, Rory is struggling to control his laughter. The Doctor turned around and glared at them hoping it stopped, once he did that his companions stopped laughing. He then turned his attention to Jack

"Yeah a baby doc" he then pinched the Doctor's cheek. But the Doctor pulled his hands away from his face.

Amy interrupted the moment, and began to pull them away.

"Doctor ,who's that?" Amy asked and pointed at Jack

Before the Doctor introduce them, Jack introduce him to a ginger woman and shake her hand "Hello am Captain Jack Harkness but you can call me Captain Jack Harkness" with those bright smile he begin to kissed her hand and then Amy blushed. The Doctor groaned behind them.

"Am Amy, Amy Williams" Amy said still blushing.

Rory pulled their hand away with a hint of jealousy of a handsome young bloke.

"Am Rory, Amy's husband" Rory introduce himself

"Alright, Jack stop flirting with my friends" The Doctor said

"Can't I say Hello to anyone?" Jack asked

The Doctor gave him a glared, Jack then understood what the Doctor meant. "A Captain without a ship, anyway Jack works with Torchwood and he's a time agent" the Doctor explained

Rory noticed a familiar bracelet on Jack's wrist he pointed them "Doctor is that a vortex manipulator?" Rory asked

"Yes Rory, like I said Time agent" the Doctor said

"Jack could you tell those soldier to lower their guns, you know I hate guns" the Doctor requested.

Jack nodded and then Kate Stewart came to view and walked towards the Doctor.

"Hello Doctor, sorry for that. I was late again and by the way nice to see you again" Kate said and beginning to salute him.

The Doctor groaned, he is frustrated for people saluting him " No no please no, no salutes"

"Okay" Kate nodded and understand the Doctor's demands "The UNIT is glad that you're here and you're right on time"

"Now Doctor, what do you know about this ship" Kate asked "We hoped that you could identify it"

The Doctor turned around and examining the ship, he began grabbing his sonic screwdriver and beginning to scan it and when he checked the results, at first he was shocked to see those results, he recognise those scans anywhere. He looked at Kate and his friends

"I need to go inside that ship" the Doctor demanded

"Doctor , what is it?" Kate asked

"I recognise those scans everywhere and I could sense it" the Doctor said

"Well atleast tell us who's inside?" Jack said

"Master" the Doctor replied


	6. Chapter 6: An Old Friend

**Guys just because you find out it's the Master doesn't mean he's behind all of this, there's still more mystery's who's really behind this just read this and you'll understand and thanks for reading my story well for your follows anyway the story might get shorter but more chapters so more than 20 chapters**

**Chapter Six: An Old Friend**

The Doctor went inside the ship with no turning back and definitely no back-up, He left his friends outside because this business is personal and they didn't want to interfere especially if that certain someone is actually another time lord. They all know that the Doctor is proud that he isn't the last time lord anymore.

After the Doctor disappeared from the darkness in the ship, Jack explained to his friends about the Master and to Kate. Jack hated the Master after what he done to earth and the year that never was, but he didn't blame the Doctor, in Jack's thought's he wanted to kill the Master but he knew the Doctor wouldn't be happy if he done that especially when he's alone for a hundred years.

The Doctor was walking down the hallways, some were dark and some were deep. It was long hallway and no doors everywhere, just lights hanging in the ceiling. The Doctor walked forward and focus at the end of the hallway, he knew there is only one door in this hallway besides the entrance.

The Doctor could feel the cold breeze drifting to him, something tells him that the wind is telling him not to go in but that didn't stop him, he wouldn't listen to it because it's not there business or his friends, it's his business. He wanted to talk to the Master. And have a certain word with him.

Once the Doctor reached the end of the hallway, he could see a door. He walked slowly and placed his bare cold hands around that door knob and opened it slowly.

He saw the Master sitting in the middle of the control room. The Master looked up and saw the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"Hello Doctor" the Master said, like he wanted to welcome his guest. With a huge grinned on his face.

The Doctor notice the Master is not the way he was before, he could see it in his eyes no madness or mayhem.

"Master" the Doctor replied.

Master was surprised that the Doctor isn't shocked at all, it's like he knew the Master was alive all the time, but one thing he noticed is the Doctor didn't seem to be happy about the Master.

"Ohh I love it when you say my name Master" he grin and laugh like a child. But the Doctor didn't laugh at all he just stared at him with those dark eyes.

"Aren't you curious how I escape Doctor?" the Master said, he thought the Doctor he knew is always curious, he wanted to surprise his best friend but nothing just those stares.

"No" the Doctor said in a dark and deep tone. The Master didn't like it.

"Aren't you happy that am alive" Master said with a cheerful tone.

"No" The Doctor answered again with that dark tone.

"Doctor" The Master tried to make his friend happy, he thought maybe it's because the Doctor didn't believe him he changed. "There are no drums in my head anymore, am a good guy now see" he pointed his whole body "I've changed and now we could finally stick together like you said Theta"

The Doctor continued to look at him, he didn't look happy at all even when the Master called him Theta, the Doctor didn't liked it at all, he's past hunted him and he hated it.

"Doctor are you mad about me for what've I done?" the Master asked.

"No, am not mad about the alive thing or the evil things you've done" the Doctor said.

Master was confused at his correspondence, what is he mad about? He didn't look like he's happy. But that Doctor says he's happy that he came back but what's the one thing that made the Doctor mad. What could it be?. He asked himself.

"Then can I come with you, I know that you promised that will be together forever" the Master said.

The Doctor gave him a small smile, he looked at the Master. He remembered that when he was a child that they will be together forever. Even in his tenth life. and the Doctor knew he still wanted to be with the Master and he'll never be alone, finally the Doctor spoke up and said...

"No" the Doctor answered.

The Master was confused, why would the Doctor disagree this, he promised that they'll be together forever. He lost the Doctor's trust and now he's like this, deep and dark version of the Doctor he didn't like. Master was frighten of the Doctor's madness than himself. "What?"

"I said no, like I said before am happy that your alive but..." the Doctor said with that dark tone.

The Master had a feeling the _but _isn't going to sound good

"Am not happy that your drums are gone" he said.

Then the Doctor punched the Master in the face, the Master collapse unconscious, the Doctor looked at him. He wasn't happy at all, that those drums that cause his madness are gone and the Doctor didn't like it. While looking at the Master, the Doctor gave him an evil smile and then his eye colour started to changed into purple that seemed dark and the colour of the oncoming storm, the Doctor didn't like the colour purple before because it's the opposite of blue and it's the colour of the dark side of him.

The Doctor's eye colour turned back into green, then he snapped out of it. He didn't know where he is or what is going on, he noticed that the Master is lying down on the floor.

The Doctor would say one word when he's always confused and had no idea what's going on "What?" he said himself.

Then the Doctor snapped out of it and gave another evil smile, the Doctor tried to control himself. He looked at the Master with those dark eyes and his eyes started to turn purple again, deep and dark purple and the colour of the oncoming storm.

He kneel down next to the Master with those evil purple eyes, the colour of fear. of course the Doctor didn't believe red is the sign of fear he believed that it's purple because it's the colour of the oncoming storm itself. The most feared thing of all the universe is the Doctor himself.

The Doctor closely face the Master and said with an evil grin hoping that he would understand these words that he'll never forget and those around him feared "Am not the Doctor you know anymore, the Doctor is already gone and am the oncoming storm"

With those words, he left the Master alone in the main control room of the ship, and walked away from him. When the Doctor found the exit, when he was close to the exit where he could see his friends are waiting for him outside, before stepping out of the darkness or the shadows inside the ship, his eye colour turned back into green again. His friends or other people didn't noticed that.

The Doctor finally came out of the ship, His friend were happy to see him that he's safe, Jack thought the Master was gonna torture him but the Doctor is safe. The Doctor tried to hide his evil and replaced them with a good smile which he faked it.

Amy run towards him and hugged him , the Doctor hugged her back and then he pulled away, he could see in Amy's eyes kindness and joy. Then Jack walked up behind them.

"So Doctor where's the Master is?" Jack asked.

"The Master is dead" he answered, which is true.

The Doctor didn't feel guilty at all, he didn't feel guilty that he killed another Time Lord even he didn't mind killing his own best friend. His thought about what happened inside the ship.

_The Doctor stood there and can see the Master lying down on the floor,_

_The Doctor used his power that no Time Lord has ever done, he placed his hands on his temples and then started to take away all the Master's regeneration, which no Time Lord could possibly do that. The Doctor is mad and way insane than the Master._

_Then after the Doctor took away all his regeneration energy, he started to grab a knife which he brought it in his pocket. The reason the Doctor brought a knife it's because he forget that he placed it after trying to cut some vegetables._

_He then started to stabbed the Master in his both hearts. He checked his neck and can feel the Master is already dead._

Jack is confused; he knew the Doctor is sad that another Time Lord is dead making it the Doctor that last of his kind. But unknown to Jack, inside the Doctor's thoughts he's happy that the Master is dead for good.

"The Master died in accident after he crashed his ship" the Doctor lied

"But won't he regenerate" Jack said, he knew all about Time Lord's regeneration.

"No, he used up all his regenerations making him dead" the Doctor lied again.

"Doctor I am so sorry" Jack apologize, he knew the Doctor always hoped that he isn't alone.

"No Jack, Don't be sorry" the Doctor said, he didn't sound like he's worried or concern about his death.

He then walked away from them even his companions, his friends didn't follow him. They knew that the Doctor needs alone time, but while walking away from the park he could feel tears in his face, he wiped them up and his eyes turned to purple again with those evil dark smile, he walked away from them and said to himself so no one would hear him.

"Am not the Doctor you know, Am the Oncoming Storm" the Doctor said to himself with that evil smile.

He then laughed, but it wasn't a good laugh it was an evil laugh.

His friends who are still standing there worried about the Doctor's dear friend is dead but unknown to them he's happy.

**Okay too Dark and deep, the Doctor just killed his best friend but like he said he's not the Doctor anymore he's the Oncoming Storm.**

**This Story is deep and guess what happens in the next chapter? Obviously the Doctor grew darker and ever will he fight back or the Doctor is gone for good?**

**Thx for reading my story please Review, Follow and Favourite. And sorry about my grammar or my tense it's just am a jr high school student and pretty much it's how i write, but atleast you'll be able to understand this.**


	7. Chapter 7: Child Cries

**Chapter Seven: Child Cries**

Amy and Rory have been worried after they found out another Time Lord is dead and they both knew the Doctor is all alone, the last of his kind. They both knew the Doctor always hope there is still another breathing and living time lord out there, and there it was the Master his childhood friend who is dead.

The Doctor walked around London, he needed to think about this, he sat down the bench and observing every human he could see.

He saw a couple walking and holding hands, he felt his heart ache when he saw them all looking happy and never alone. They reminded him of all the love ones especially River who is going to die at the library and that's fixed point. Life isn't fair. And that's what he got the Curse of the Time Lord.

He sighed, he hated when everything ends especially his loved ones. The Oncoming Storm started to fade away from him and started to become himself much more, pure good in himself but every time he see someone got hurt, the oncoming storm is coming back to him the bad side, he needed to understand about being either good or bad, acting good is like making the whole world bad. But one thing turned him fully to himself when he saw a young boy crying, the Doctor eyes slowly faded turning into innocent green eyes, the doctor knew that he couldn't stand there and watch children cried and then finally he decided to talk to that boy, then when he walked closer, The Doctor was himself again the darkness in him faded.

The Doctor kneel down and could see those tears in his face, he helped him wiped away those tears using his thumbs "What's wrong?" the Doctor asked the child

The child looked up and saw a strange man wearing a funny red bowtie and a tweed jacket, he looked like about 30 years "I can't find my mommy" the child replied

The Doctor sighed and gave a child a smile "Come with me and let's go find your mother" he offered him a hand, the child accepted and they walked around the park to find his mother.

The child looked at him while walking he began to talk softly "Mister" the child called him, the Doctor turned his head to the boy, he looked down "Why are you sad?" the child asked.

"I lost my friend" the Doctor answered, he was referring to the Master.

"Am Sorry" the child apologize.

Before the Doctor could replied, a woman running towards them to her child and then she put her hands around him, she then looked up at the stranger "Thank you" the woman said. The mother and the child left the Doctor, while the Doctor stood there happy that their back together.

The Doctor began to walk back to the bench where he sat there earlier, then he heard someone approaching him. He looked beside him and saw his parents in law sitting next to him.

"What's wrong?"Amy asked

"Nothing, it's just am worried about you"

"What do you mean Doctor?" Amy asked

"I always put people in danger and one day am going to lose you"

"Doctor, the reason we come with you isn't because that you'll be lonely it's because that me and Rory loved you and besides were family" she then held her hands and hugged her boys. "My boys" she muttered.

"We are not your boys Amy" Rory added.

"Shut up stupid face, you're ruining our moment" Amy shrugged

The Doctor chuckled of Amy's replied, that's his Amelia Pond, his mad and impossible Amy Pond, the girl who waited. Then the Doctor smile disappeared and turned into a frown, he sighed.

"Doctor your always in danger when you're alone and it's better that we stay with you"

"That's why am safe Amy, because the people I loved died to protect me"

"If you can protect us, then we can protect you"

"I don't think you could protect yourselves"

Amy then glared at the Doctor and she slapped him in his arm. "Ouch" the Doctor said rubbing his arms "What was that for?" the Doctor said while Rory giggle a little he said to himself that's my wife you're talking about.

"Are you saying Doctor that I can't fight because am a girl" Amy snapped the Doctor.

The Doctor chuckled a little "Amy, I know you saved the earth but you've been hurt a lot of times"

Amy calmed slowly and her anger fading away "Are you saying you don't trust us?"

The Doctor didn't reply her, just silence.

"Doctor just trust us, me and Rory" Amy sighed hoping this might help. "We'll always be there to save you and you can always count on us"

Finally the Doctor actually smiled at Amy's confidence, the Doctor looked at his best friends or his family. Amy reminds him of Donna Noble his ex companion, the Doctor missed her so much. He wished he could see his very important woman.

"I have faith in you Pond, and every time am in trouble you can always save me right on time" the Doctor said, he always knew the Ponds will always be there to save the day right on time or whenever he exactly need them.

Then it was Silence again, nothing to say but then Rory broke the Silence.

"Doctor, I saw what you did to the little boy earlier"

"Ohh yeah, he was lost then I helped him find his mum"

"You couldn't stand there and watch children cry, can't you Raggedy man" Amy said.

Then Silence again, after a minute the Doctor stand up and something caught his eyes, he wanted to check it out. His companions looked at him and can see that the Doctor stand still and then he started to widen his smile, he looked at his companions. Then he turned his head and pay attention to what he just saw, he then began walking towards it. It was a bit far but he could just walk there in atleast 10 minutes.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Amy asked

"There" the Doctor pointed where he was looking at, Amy looked where the Doctor is pointing at and she groaned, she couldn't believe it.

"Am going to that Hat shop, I think I just saw a fez"

"Doctor, am not letting you buy that stupid fez, am going to have to call River and tell her to blow that fez off"

"Well if there's no fez then am going to buy myself a Stetson" he said to defend himself from his fondness towards silly hats.

The Doctor just walked away and headed for that Hat shop, Amy and Rory didn't follow because it would be quiet entertaining that soon if his wife found out that he bought another silly hat she's going to shot at it.

While the Doctor headed for the shop, he feel someone was following him, he knew it wasn't Amy or Rory not even Jack. Then a black van just came right in front of him, the back door open and two men grabbed him and placed him inside the van. The Doctor tried to run off but the men tied him up. The Doctor couldn't break free from himself and now the main question in his mind is why do these guys want him, he is certain that these men were not from UNIT and those men appeared to be human. The Doctor tried to break free but he couldn't and he couldn't use his sonic screwdriver because his hands are tied behind his back and now all his thoughts is know that he knows that his companions will always be there for him.

While Amy and Rory run, they both say some men grab the Doctor and took him at the back of the van, Amy and Rory tried to follow but it was too late the Doctor is gone and kidnapped and his companions just left the Doctor alone all because of a stupid fez.

"Rory we have to find him?"

"I know Amy, I think we need help from UNIT" Rory said.

**Okay I know that your thinking like this doesn't fit the story cause this is about the Doctor is turning to his Dark side but you I'll get you to that it's just i really need to make the story sense and i know that it says in the summary the companions joined forces, anyway you'll get to my point probably two or three chapters away.**

**In the Next Chapter, Amy and Rory needed help, but UNIT couldn't because this Enemy is impossible to track and now Jack helps Amy and Rory to find all the help they could get to search for the Doctor while the Doctor has no idea where he is and why do they want him and now those men want to do something pretty bad and the Doctor wouldn't like it and the story will lead to his dark side but the mystery still continues.**

**Okay next chapter will bring back the Doctor's old friends i hoped you enjoy, I better get started ohh and please Review, Follow and Favourite even thought this chapter didn't make any sense to this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Formation

**Ok this is it, where they all decided they need the help to rescue the Doctor, meanwhile the Doctor is struggling. Hope you Like it. In this Chapter the Doctor is still himself, and still filled with pure good.**

**Chapter Eight: Formation**

Amy and Rory run as fast as they can, they needed help. They just saw their best friend heading to the hat shop and next is that you find your best friend kidnapped by some guys. Amy tried not to break her tears again but she knew the Doctor always has a plan but the Doctor is counting on Amy and Rory.

When Amy and Rory finally reached the park where their still examining the spaceship, they run towards Jack.

Jack was still scanning the ship's area when he looked up and notice Amy and Rory running towards him, like they needed to speak with him, he could tell it's something important and something urgent.

Once Amy and Rory walked closer to Jack, they catch their breaths first after that long run like they've been chased by a pack of angry dogs.

"Hey," he said, in a decidedly American Accent which Amy described it Hot. "What are you running from?"

Amy looked up at Jack and she had no time for Jokes cause this is serious. "Jack we need your help"

Jack smiled "Well am happy to massage your back after that long run"

Rory rolled his eyes, he started to dislike this Jack, while Amy glared at him the_ No-this-is-serious face._

Then two friends came, one was a dark woman and next was a dark man they look like a couple. Ohh wait they are cause it's obviously their holding each other's hands and they both look happy, when they came to us.

The dark woman "Hello am Martha Jones" she shook hands of Amy then after that she did it to Rory, after that Martha pointed the dark man "And this is my Husband Mickey we used to travel with the Doctor"

"Hi my name is Amy and this is my husband Rory, we travel with the Doctor" Amy said who is happy.

Mickey chuckled, and everyone looked at him confused. "The Doctor travels with a married couple well that's new, I thought he doesn't do domestics"

"Oi he's done domestic's with us" Amy snapped Mickey.

"We've heard the Doctor was here earlier, by the way where is he?, I've heard he regenerate. Captain Cheesecake here told me that he got himself a new look" Mickey said.

"Umm well the Doctor is been kidnapped earlier" Rory said.

Now Martha, Mickey and Jack just got a shocked look after what Rory said.

"What?" Jack said, who broke the silence.

"Me and Rory just saw the Doctor is been kidnapped some guys and they took him in this black van, we've tried to follow the van but it was too late, we lost it" Amy said.

"Okay, I'll tell my team to look at those traffic cams" Jack said, leaving the group to have a conversation with his team.

"I can't believe he's kidnapped" Amy sobbed. "I just left him to buy that stupid fez alone"

"A fez?" Mickey laughed, but Martha smacked him in his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Amy" Rory comforted his wife. "Will find him"

"I guess your right, he's the Doctor after all" Amy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack having a conversation on the phone.

"Jack, we hacked the those traffic cams but we couldn't find the Doctor, whoever these guys are, they're very good at this, they must have hack the cams so we couldn't track them"

"Great, now how are we supposed to find the Doctor" Jack said.

"Wait, Jack I got some good news and bad news"

"You located the Doctor?"

"No, but let's go with the bad news first"

"Okay then what's the bad news"

"The Bad news is there is some weird energy signals and its like a crack opening, it's possible the void"

"That's impossible, the Doctor closed it"

"I know"

"And the Good news?"

"You'll never believe it"

"What's the Good news?"

"Your friends are here"

"I have lots of friends Gwen, could you atleast tell me their names"

"There names are Rose and John"

"What?"

"I know, they said they just came through the crack and they were able to cross to another dimension without ripping the fabric of time and space"

"Can I talk to them?" Jack asked, he missed Rose dearly.

"I'll just put the phone on speaker" Gwen said, she put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Jack" Rose greeted him.

"Rosie, I miss you" he cried.

"I miss you too also John"

"Who's John?" Jack asked.

"The Doctor's meta-crisis"

"Ohhh, why did you come to this universe not that am happy to see both of you"

Rose's face fell "My Parents died, even my younger brother, so me and John decided to get back to the another universe without ripping the whole universe so we could see John's brother which is the Doctor, cause he's our only family left"

"Am so sorry about your parents but I just got one question"

"Sure"

"Are you and John married?"

Rose laughed "Yeah I am"

"John, if you can hear me, may I have your permission to hug Rose"

"Yeah sure as long as you don't sleep with her" John shouted.

"Umm Jack, I've heard your with the Doctor, investigating the spaceship. Can we talk to him?"

"Umm you can't"

"Why because he's busy"

"Nope"

"Can you atleast tell him its us, I bet he's dying to talked to us" John said, he was smiling, he missed the Doctor, their considered brothers and he really wanted to talked to him.

"I don't think I could" Jack said.

"Why not?" John asked

"Because he's been kidnapped by some guys with a black van just about 10 minutes ago"

"What!?" Both Rose and John shouted together,

Rose thought of what Jack said to them, great she just lost her mother, Pete and her little brother Tony, and now she's going to lose the Doctor, John's only family left and Rose just lost her brother-in-law, Rose started to sob.

John comforted his wife, and held his arms around her, "Don't worry will find him, am sure he could deal with those guys" he whispered her.

Rose looked up at John and started to wipe her tears away, she then turned her attention at Jack who is on the phone.

"Jack, where are you?" John demanded, he could not lose another family member not even the Doctor, he couldn't take it anymore.

"At the Park"

"Okay will be there quickly, and will be there in less than 20 minutes" John said.

Then John hung up the phone and turned his attention to Rose, "We're going to need a taxi" Rose nodded, and then John grabbed her hand and ran outside, they called a taxi and tell him to go to the Park, the taxi driver nodded and started to drive.

* * *

In the Park

Jack came to the group with some good news and bad news. Amy looked at Jack hoping if he has news.

"I have good news and bad news" Jack announced them. "But let's start with the bad news"

"Why bad news?, Good news always comes first" Rory complained.

Amy smacked him in the shoulder, they don't have time to complained, Martha lean close to her ear "Men" Amy nodded, and then turned her attention to Jack waiting for the news

"The bad news is my team couldn't locate the Doctor, they tried traffic cams but those kidnappers have mad hacking skills" Jack said.

Almost everyone frowned, but they almost forget the good news except Rory.

"And the good news?" Rory reminded.

"We have someone who could help us, and the Doctor's old friends and Me, Mickey and Martha knew them very well"

"And who's that someone?" Mickey asked.

"Well two of our friends and your dear friend Mickey"

Mickey was confused at first who could be here, he has lots of friends.

"Hello Everyone!" Someone called behind them.

Everyone turned around to look who are they calling them and can see a blonde woman with a tall guy with a brown hair waving at them, Martha and Mickey both look shocked to see them like they just saw a ghost or something, while Amy and Rory both looked confused, they have no idea who are those couple walking towards them but since their the Doctor's friend atleast she could trust them.

When the couple finally came towards them with a smile in their face, John spoke up "Miss us"

Martha broke the silence "But how did you came here, the Doctor said he closed it forever"

"We did but we found another way in without tearing reality" John said, then he turned his head to Mickey.

"Mickey the Idiot come here" John begin to embrace Mickey.

"Ohh come here you" Mickey hugged back.

Then John noticed a couple, one with a ginger hair and the other one with the big nose, he then pulled Mickey and started to walked towards the couple.

"And who are you?" John asked.

"Am Amy Williams and this is my husband Rory" Amy pointed her husband "And we both travel with the Doctor"

"The Doctor travels with a married couple, well that's new. He's doing domestic is he?"

"Yeah he's done that before, and why does every shocked about the Doctor travelling with a married couple"

"Well because he has rules about never travel with a married couple but I can see he made an exception"

"Yeah, me and Amy already figured out why" Rory said.

"Anyway hello am the Doctor but..."

Amy interrupted "You're not the Doctor" Amy said, Rory agreed with Amy or his wife.

"Yes but technically am his clone, and am his tenth self and I believe the Doctor regenerated again did he?"

Amy nodded, she begin to understand him.

Rose came and joined the conversation. "So the Doctor regenerated again?"

"Yep, floppy hair and he wears a tweed jacket" Amy said "And who are you?"

"Am Rose, Rose Tyler-Smith, am John's wife and I used to travel with the Doctor"

"Who's John?" Rory asked.

"The Doctor's clone"

John then started to interrupted their conversation "Yes hello, can I ask you a question?" he asked Amy

Amy nodded.

"Is the he ginger?" John asked.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"The Doctor, is he ginger"

Amy shook her head "Nope"

"Too Bad, I always thought he'll be ginger when he regenerated guess probably 12th might be his lucky number"

"He always wanted to be Ginger?" Rory asked.

"Well he's never ginger before mostly blonde and brunette"

* * *

**Finally I brought Rose and John back there you go fans, let's just hope the Doctor's torture is okay, and there you go another spoiler for you in the next chapter now which one of you will Review, Follow and Favourite my story. **

**Ohh and sorry about my this chapter, am in a hurry, and I still have to write the other chapters from my other story**

**If you want Rose and Eleven in this story but am sorry but Eleventh Doctor has already moved on so this is 11/River not 11/Rose but if you want a Rose and Eleven you are welcome to read my other popular story called the Last Time Lord it's mostly Adventure and 11/Rose.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Lady

**Now some of you noticed I update the summary again which is the third time i think or the fourth but that's not important, I think I need a good summary so here's the summary of the Oncoming Storm rises.**

**Summary: **After the Doctor's fever, he's been concern about his dark eyes but while dealing with it, he's been kidnapped. All his friends joined together to track down the Doctor which is Amy, Rory, Martha, Mickey, Jack, John (meta-crises) and Rose Tyler, when they found him, something's not quite right about him, only when they realise he's not himself anymore, they could see pure darkness in his eyes and they knew in his eyes that there is a slight part of the Doctor they knew, but that's when the Doctor turned against them and started to hurt them, they knew he started to say he's no longer the Doctor but the Oncoming Storm. It's up to his friends to stop his destruction and helped him, they have no idea why he's acting like that, Who did this? Why is the Doctor like that? Is it the Silence, the Daleks, the Master, the Dreamlord or the Valeyard?, Well let's just hope his friends can stop the Oncoming Storm.

**Story Contains: Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Angst and Suspense (only the Doctor's anger is suspense)**

**Now tell me what you think of my story, probably this is the main story and my first priority to finish this. And now for this Chapter, the Doctor is in the mysterious room, he found himself in a room and he could see he's tied up and with no sonic screwdriver or anything, he could see it clearly. This chapter is what happened or meanwhile in the previous chapter. So I think this Chapter is more the Doctor's point of view.**

**Chapter Nine: A Dark Lady (Doctor's POV)**

My head hurts, and it really is, I could feel am sitting on something and I can guess it less than a second which is a chair.

I could hear sounds, but its more muffled voices, it's hard to tell if you just got a proper whack, and I think I remember I got a proper whack which was when Amy hit me with a cricket bat, okay forget about the hitting my head hurts and it's all to dizzy and swirly.

I don't remember much, I remembered heading for a hat shop to buy myself a fez, luckily River isn't here but it's too bad that I didn't get my fez. Why does everyone hate my fez, and why does the universe hate it, can't I just have my fez back anyway.

The Last time I had a fez was about 300 years ago when me, Kazran and Abigail had a Christmas eve trip, and I believe some thieves stole my fez when me, Kazran and Abigail went for a stroll in Paris and why in the universe want to get rid of my fez so badly if it's cool.

Anyway let's forget about the fez, okay let's see, I was heading for that hat shop and then a black van appeared in front of me, and then some black guys grabbed me and took me back inside the van, they tied me up. Too be honest am impress their skills of tying a perfect knot that it's impossible to escape, I tried to reach to find something to get myself free but nothing.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, what did happen when I was taken or kidnapped, which am too old to be kidnapped by some strangers I never met.

_I was at the Van, I could see about three men, It was hard to identify when they wore a mask._

_I was lying down in the floor, with a piece of cloth tied around my mouth so I couldn't speak. My hands were tied behind my back, I struggled to escape but it was too tight and very tricky. I wanted to ask what's going on, but how could I speak with a cloth covered around my mouth, I just hoped they wash it._

"_mmmm" I tried to say something clear but I couldn't._

_The second man who's sitting beside me, turned his attention to me "Shut Up" he snapped me._

_Well that was rude, now let's see dark guys with black hair and dark outfits and am in a black van, Hmm but why kidnap me, do they even know who I am or are they using me as a bait for something and maybe...wait...ohhh...what if...no...no no...no it can't be...ohh not again..I thought I've deal with them before...or they must have known...could it be...maybe it's them...Ohh I hate to deal with them if it's them._

_Could it be the Silence? Did they already found out about my fake death, well am very clever and am always one step ahead of them._

_Then I noticed something in the corner of my eyes, I turned my head slowly and I noticed a woman, she had a straight hair and she looked like about 22 years old, she turned around and looked at me through my eyes, she just smiled and I smiled her back, she looked like a nice person even though she kidnap me._

_She was wearing a suit, a black suit and it looked exactly what Amy wore when we were in the pyramid and in a alternate timeline (In the wedding of River song except no eye patch), she had brown eyes and he felt like he could trust this woman._

_And then after few seconds of staring. The woman stared at him_

"_Hey, are you okay?" she asked._

_I looked around me to see if she was talking to me but nothing but since I couldn't speak to her I just nodded._

"_Am sorry we kidnapped you, and too be honest I really don't like this" she said, the Doctor knew she was telling the truth._

_The Doctor tried to tell ask her why are they doing this._

_The woman tried to understand what he was saying, and then she finally guess what he was saying, she just gave him a small grin._

"_Don't worry you'll find out soon" she said with understanding._

_The Doctor knew she never really liked this at all, kidnapping and abduct him and taken away from his family, he wonders what are they going to do with him?_

_The woman could see worried expression through his eyes, and could understand, it's like she can read his thoughts._

"_Ohh I don't really know, all I know is that you're going to answer our questions"_

_The Doctor was quiet impress with that woman, she could read him through his eyes, probably they hired her cause in case I lied, it seems this woman can tell if am telling the truth or not and the Doctor couldn't help but just nodded, it's just questions that's all, but was it necessary to kidnap him?_

"_Ohh it's necessary alright" the woman answered him._

_The Doctor's face lift up and couldn't help but how could she do that?, is she telepathic or something._

_The woman tried to examine his face but most importantly his eyes, she tried to look through and see any features that changed and then she begin to understand them._

"_Ohh I can't tell you that" she smirked at him. And then she turned her head to the road, she wasn't driving, she's just sitting next to the driver and which means front seats_

_Leaving the Doctor rolling his eyes at her and thought for a moment, Was she trying to flirt with him?_

_The woman turned around with a small grinned in her face, she chuckled and then she turned to him, "Ohh yeah I am" and then she faced back at the road._

_The Doctor was just too shocked that she just read his thoughts, maybe he should stop thinking for a moment, he didn't want to reveal any secrets from a stranger or the woman who just read his mind, he's just amazed. Mixed with shock, amazement, curiosity and impressed by the woman._

_And then the next thing he knew someone hit him in his head and then it blacked out._

The Doctor finally snapped out of it and then could hear some noises again, he didn't know where they were coming from...

He tried to open his eyes, but his eyes feel so tired and his head is so dizzy, it's like his head is spinning so quickly, faster than an earth turning around. His whole body was a sore and he knew he needed to rest, but he needed to get outta here.

He then heard those noises again, but his consciousness is slowly regaining and his other parts of his body are woke up and raising energy in him. He tried to open his eyes one more time so he shut his eyes and then finally opening it.

He immediately opened his eyes, his vision was so foggy, he wanted to rub his eyes but his hands were tied to his back and he could also see himself his hands also tied behind his back and it was very tight than the last one in the Van.

The Doctor tried to stay calm, there was no need to struggle. All he needs to do is to talk to these people who want him or he was just a bait, but probably they want him. So he just waited for them but before he could do that he looked at his surroundings.

He wasn't wearing his tweed jacket, but atleast he still has his bowtie and his shirt and more importantly his pants, anyway he noticed they took his sonic, explains why they took his tweed Jacket.

After that, he looked around the room where he's in, it was plain white, all the floors are plain white as well, it's like appalapachia they went with Amy and Rory, they're was nothing here except a metal door, the Doctor could guess that door is impossible to lock not even his sonic screwdriver would work, he then looked behind him, he could see a bed for him to sleep, he knew time lords don't need sleep much but he could guess the reason this must be a guest room or rather a prison but atleast it's better than stormcage and it's much comfortable the bed, with a fluffy pillow and the smoothest and softest blanket ever made, he wished he could jumped on it, so he stood up in his chair and started to lie down in the most comfortable bed he ever lay, he could sleep in this bed and he would be happy placing his dead body in this bed, he decided to not to jump on the bed otherwise he had to pay it.

The Doctor wasn't comfortable laying down his new bed because his hands are tied to his back and his but is hurting him, he groaned and he really didn't like it. The Doctor knew the reason why they gave him a bed whoever are those kidnappers is because they knew that he's going to stay in his new bedroom for a while or prison.

The Doctor sighed and think about his friends, he hoped their okay. He closed his eyes and thought about his friends, if these kidnappers are not letting him go and then he hoped his friends are coming to save him.

Then he could hear the door opening, he opened his eyes quickly and stood up, well he just sit by his bed and could see that woman again, the one in the van who read his thoughts, the Doctor is glad that cloth is already taken off, so the Doctor could communicate with them anyway.

The woman was still wearing those clothes in the van, still a black suit. Her hair was messy and a little curly. She is a very skinny and judging by the looks she's 22 and by her face he could see she has bangs but placed her bangs in the opposite direction.

She walked up in front of him and then stopped and stood right in front of him, she just smiled at him, but the Doctor didn't smiled at her, he just wanted to get outta here but he guess whoever these kidnappers are they needed him for something.

"Hello Doctor" she held her hand and started to shook my hands "It's nice to finally meet you"

"Not to be rude but who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Daisy, Daisy Lowe" she introduce him.

**Okay if you know Matt Smith then you probably knew who's Daisy is do you?, Matt Smith's ex-girlfriend, I thought maybe why not place Daisy in Doctor who**

**Production in this Chapter**

**Remember Daisy has also the same face as the real Daisy in real life, I thought why not make an interesting girl who make's the Doctor so curious to that girl, so I tried to think new ideas about a girl who attracted the Doctor's attention and no am not talking about Clara, I didn't want to place her in this story, this story is set after the Power of three so when I research about Matt Smith, I found out he was dating so when I looked at her, she seemed right and it fit perfectly, she looked more flirty than River Song, so I added a couple of details to Daisy Lowe, and this story doesn't show any darkness within the Doctor, this is almost the first time not mentioning anything about his dark eyes or anger, just kindness so no darkness in this story or the oncoming storm neither.**

**Status: Just got braces today (light blue), and tomorrow, I'll probably download the Nightmare in Silver (Time written this Saturday Night)**

**Next Chapter: The Next Chapter is more focused about the Doctor's friend trying to search him and those kidnappers but Amy, Rory, Martha, Mickey, Jack, John and Rose couldn't find him or track him, but when the one person came to them to assist them to find the Doctor, let's just say that person knows the Doctor very well and a very old friend of his and even John recognise that person, the mystery still continues who's behind all of this and what made the Doctor become the oncoming storm.**

**Tell me how you like your opinion about this story, like I said more than 20 chapters and more darkness coming through the next chapter. Please Review for your opinion and don't forget to follow and favourite this story**

**Reviews: 11 Favourite: 7 and Follows: 9 before updating this chapter and the viewers 1,502**


	10. Chapter 10: The First Question

**Has anyone found out who is this certain friend coming to help the Doctor? A very old friend of the Doctor who knows him very well. Well I checked the reviews but still got nothing. Anyway has any of you figure out the mystery, what cause the Doctor to have dark eyes (less known as the dark purple eyes), haven't seen any of your theories about this cause. Come on I made this story a mystery, i thought any of you who read this will Review and guess what is the cause, I only can give you a clue you know, and please review, I love to hear your theories of the Doctor's mysterious purple eyes and if anyone ask about those eyes then no I will not changed the title of this story, I already officially agreed the title so no.**

**Clues for Viewers and Visitors if you want to figure out why is the Doctor acting strange and something about those dark eyes: Somewhere in Series 5 to 6.**

**Okay so Nobody guess it right, hmm so probably I'll try leaving clues about this mystery and like I said more than 20 chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The First Question**

"Okay the Doctor is been kidnapped, and I bet they needed him for something" John said to the group in front of him.

"How do you know they needed him something?" Amy stepped forward.

"I don't,... well I don't know if they need him for something that's just my theory and I love being clever" he smiled to himself.

Amy, Rose and Martha rolled his eyes to him but they have to time to compliment John about his intelligence.

"John, Honey we have to time to talk about your brain later, so could we please focus about your brother who's been kidnapped" she snapped him.

"Sorry" John apologizes.

"We came to this universe because he's your only family left, _our_ only family left and now he's been kidnapped some strangers" Rose shouted.

Everyone stared at her, Rose. John comforted Rose.

"Hey, am sure he's fine and besides he always has a plan"

Rose wiped up her tears and started to cheer up already, and her face lighten up.

"Anyway, we have no idea who are these men and why do they wanted to abduct him" He pulled away Rose and turn his attention to his gang, John is more focus on the Doctor and now he made him the first priority from now on.

John then turned to Amy and Rory, the married couple and the current companion of the Doctor, "What do these kidnappers look like?" he asked them.

Everyone turned to Amy and Rory, Amy sighed "Well they wore like their in military, except their clothes are black and their hair is black and even their mask"

"Yeah, well whoever these kidnappers are, if they're messing with one of us or our friends, we mess with them" Rory added like he wanted to be a hero.

"Rory, you don't need to act like a heroic person but you're right" Amy kissed him in the cheek, "Anyone messing with the Doctor, they have to mess with us, NOW! Who's with me?" Amy cheered.

Everyone nodded and they all raised their hands and cheered like a teamwork.

John clapped his hands after they cheered, "I can see why the Doctor choose you, you have quiet a determination in their Amelia"

"Hey don't call me Amelia, I hate that even though the Doctor is the only one who calls me Amelia" Amy snapped John.

John looked a little frighten, she seemed harpy and feisty than Donna, while Rose started to enjoy this. She liked Amy alot and she could also see why the Doctor choose her.

"I am the Doctor well not exactly just the half of him and why not, Amelia is a brilliant name, like a name in a fairy tale" John said.

While Amy was a little shocked that John replied, those words sounded like her Doctor, and wow he is definitely the Doctor.

"Wow, this is weird. You're just like the Doctor. That's what he said about my name, like a name in a fairy tale" Amy responded him.

"Can we just focus about the Doctor" Mickey interrupted.

"Yeah, I agree with Mickey Mouse here" Jack said, and joined Mickey's side.

"Right, okay but I just have one more question for you two" John pointed to the married couple which is Amy and Rory.

"What us?" Amy asked.

"Yes you, both of you" John said, as he walked closer to her.

"So you have any idea who would have done this, something tells me that the Doctor made an enemy and he defeated them so now their back for revenge or something, Amy?"

Amy didn't answered but she knew lots of enemies of the Doctor, but then there was one that maybe wanted the Doctor's revenge.

Rory is can guess that his wife is thinking the same thing.

"I think it's the Silence" Rory answered for his wife.

John turned to Rory, "The Silence? Never heard of it" he added.

"The Silence wanted him dead because Silence will fall when the first question is asked" Rory said.

"What does the Doctor have to do with this?" John asked him, Everyone was staring at Rory and John.

"Well the Doctor told me the reason the Silence wanted him dead is because he's the only one who knows the answer to that question"

"So the reason why they wanted to kill the Doctor is because if he answered the first question, then Silence will fall" John said making sure he understand, Rory nodded.

"Let me guess the Doctor defeated them and now they wanted him dead again so the question that will never ever be answered" John said.

"Yeah the first question, the oldest question in the universe hidden in plain sight" Amy added.

"Yeah we get that Amy, remember the last time we encountered the Silence, it's impossible" Rory said to his wife.

John who had been listening to them, "What do you mean impossible?" John asked curious.

"Well no one knows what the Silence really looks like, because every time you looked away from the Silence you forget" Rory said.

"Ohh great, we're dealing with the Silence that makes you forget about them" Jack said sarcastically.

"Yep pretty much" Rory said.

"But there's one thing, I don't get" John said, everyone looked at him. "How did the Doctor defeated them?" John asked Rory.

"No he didn't defeat them, he tricked them by faking his death" Rory answered John's question.

"So the Doctor faked his death so the Silence won't fall" John said.

"Well actually the Doctor hated the Silence, but not really, he hated the Daleks even more but we thought the Doctor killed the Silence already"

"If he wanted the Silence dead then why not just answered the question, I mean Silence will fall when the question is asked right? And the Doctor is the only one who knows the answer so why didn't the Doctor just answer it, it would have been the easiest way to deal with the Silence just asked the question and then the Doctor answers it" Martha said.

"Probably because he doesn't like violence" Mickey joined the conversation.

"But Rory says the Doctor killed the Silence but did he do it on purpose or not?" Jack asked Amy.

"Yup he did it on purpose, it was all his idea" Amy said

"So why didn't he just answer the question?" Martha asked.

"Yeah why not answer the question, that is the easy way you know" Rose said.

"Yeah why not?" John joined the conversation.

Amy shook her head, "He said the question is terrifying"

"The question is terrifying, so the question frightens him?" John asked.

"He said he loves that question yet terrifying" Amy said.

"What is the first question?" Jack asked.

Everyone turned to him and they all agreed with Jack.

"Yeah what is the question, I mean what so terrifying of a simple question?" John asked the couple.

"He said the question is too dangerous" Amy answered.

"Okay, so just tell us the first question and we'll see how dangerous is that question" John said.

"Yeah but me and Amy have no idea what is the first question" Rory interrupted.

"Didn't you ask the Doctor?" Rose asked Rory.

"We did, but he says it's too dangerous" Rory said.

"Great the Doctor wouldn't even say it, but once I find him am going to ask him what's the first question" John said like he vow to do it.

"But since you are the Doctor right, well his clone. So I don't think you'll like the question" Rory said.

"Yes since the Doctor is me and am him, I guess once I find out that question probably I'll be frighten, but am just curious" John said.

"I know, the Doctor kept asking what's the first question but they didn't know" Rory said.

Then Amy's phone started to ring, everyone turned to her. Amy answered it.

"Hello?" Amy said in the phone.

"Amy?" a familiar voice said in the phone.

Amy's eyes widen and she recognizes that voice.

"Doctor?" Amy said, who immiadietly recognizes him.

* * *

**Okay that's all, I know what I said that someone will come to help them, and someone who knows the Doctor very well and an old friend even John recognize that person, probably that will be in the next chapter or something, just review and tell me who do you think that person is?.**

**And now in this Chapter at the end the Doctor calls Amy so what happens next? **

**Coming Next: The Doctor is still at the room, trapped inside the room and what happens to him, and what do these kidnappers want him?**

**Please Review and tell me your theories about who's behind the Doctor's dark eyes, my brother thinks it's nobody it's just the Doctor but I want to hear your opinions. My friends think it's the Master some think it's the Dream Lord come one tell me your opinions I luv to hear them.**


	11. Chapter 11: Something Needed

**Okay I just watch The Nightmare in Silver, I was like wow that is very similar to my story, Cyber-Planner not bad controlling the Doctor, and to all my fans let me just say No i did not steal this idea, I just love to know about the Doctor's dark side. Anyway let the Chapter Eleven Begin...**

**You know it was very hard to think of a reason why did these kidnappers took the Doctor, I had to make sure the reason involves death and intelligence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of these characters, but I own this idea.**

**Chapter Eleven: Something Needed (Doctor's POV)**

Great, am stuck in this room and being abducted by some kidnappers who needed me for something, and I don't think it's good.

I just met this woman name Daisy Lowe, she seemed nice at first but I don't like the way she flirt with me and the way she read my thoughts, What the hell am I doing here this is boring. Am sitting in the most comfortable bed with nothing to do, all the things left here is a chair and a bed.

I think I just have a sore, great probably the proper whack whoever did that to me, am just glad it isn't Amy but if that's Amy, I would be glad that she rescue me, as long as she doesn't cooperate these people.

Uhh My head hurts, wow this is worse, and I think I need a pack of Ice now. My head is killing me.

Then I heard that noise again, I turned my head to the only door in this room, the Door opened, I sit in my bedside and then that woman again or should I say Daisy.

Then behind her was a man, he looked old, well not that old. He's wearing a black suit with that black tie and his hair is bald except the sides which is colour grey, he looked like about mid- 40 or something.

He then grabbed the chair and took a sit, he looked at me and I knew he needed to discuss something, and maybe the reason why am here is because they knew am a genius and am one of the most smartest beings in the universe.

He looked at me straight in my eyes, he seemed serious about me. He stared straight at my eyes, I don't like this, my instincts tells me this man is going to make me do something, and that am not going to like it, he seemed calm at first and I know this is where it's going. I've been torture lot's of time so I guess first they asked me to do it nicely, if not they torture me till I obey, and at the end I will stop them.

Then I noticed Daisy standing right next to the door, looking at me and this man. Her hands is on her hips and I could tell she's very impatient right now and I knew she's observing me and every move I make.

Then I decided to broke the silence, "Can any of you tell me why am I kidnapped?" I sighed and I could see no answers. "I assume you need me for something"

Then finally the man in front of me sighed, he took a deep breath and looked at me. "Yes" he answered.

"Can you atleast tell me why?" I asked.

He then laughed at front of me then he chilled down, "Ahh so many questions, Doctor" he laughed hysterically, I don't like it and it for the first time I met him, I never like him but there is no way to judge people by looking at them.

"I just asked two questions whoever you are" I correctly informed him, I knew this is one of those moments that am not supposed to add and I could tell he needed me something like he needed to borrow my brain for something, well not literally but if he's doing that then I believe it's going to hurt and probably cost me another regeneration, and I think I want to keep this body even though I kept it for 200 years I think it was, ohh man it's hard to tell how many years when time travelling. Ohh forget it.

"My name is John Lowe" he introduce to me, great another John, well actually no I don't think I have met anyone yet whose name is John. Well atleast his last name isn't Smith. I already known two people whose last name is Smith, which is my dear friend, Sarah Jane Smith and Mickey the Idiot or known as Rickey Smith, cause the name Rickey sounded cool.

"What do you want" I asked. Well obviously it's me.

He paused and then staring at me, he slowly pointed his fingers at me, "You Doctor" John said, Ohh great why didn't I think of that before I said that sarcastically, like he wanted to threaten me again. Ohh this is one of those movies well. Then I could feel my head ache, it hurt but I tried my best to ignore it because this I think is much more important than my painful head.

"I need your help" he replied.

"And why me?" I asked, that's a stupid question again.

"According to our records, your one of the smartest beings in earth" He said, he then raised his hands with some files I could see the name of the folder is written "The Doctor" it's always the Doctor, then he dropped the files and threw it to me.

I caught it and then looked inside, these files belonged to the UNIT, I have to remember next time after they let me go am going straight into my tardis and deleting myself from every point in history, and I bet it's easy hacking the UNIT Main frame.

I viewed the files and I could see some information such as attack of the daleks, some cybermen and a man who could change face, I could see the photo of me after I met Lady Christina and rode a floating bus, ohh that was good. I hope Christina's okay, we're a perfect team together, I just hope she doesn't steal things anymore.

"I see" I then looked up to John "You hacked the UNIT Main frame or one of your workers work in the UNIT" I said, I love being clever, which reminds me of River.

"Yes" he then smiled, looks like an evil smile.

"Ever since we've read your files about a man who could heal himself, we thought it was crazy, so I sent out some spies to see if these stories are true, then after they gave me the evidence it was true, the man who could changed his face and heal himself" he said.

The Doctor swallowed hard, his mouth is too dry, he knew John's plan isn't possible "John, regeneration isn't something you can use to heal humans" I said.

"I never said that I want your regenerations" John whispered.

The Doctor's eyes widen and John didn't want his regeneration he needed something from him.

**Okay I decided every chapter might be short because I wanted to update almost everyday or two, so like I said more than 20 chapters. Anyway Review, Follow and Favourite Please.**

**Ohh and by the way, I decided there's more adventure so this is like a series. So this story is now more about stopping the Doctor and the group tried their best to find the truth so their might me more daleks or cybermen on their way.**


	12. Chapter 12: Under Control

**Read First IMPORTANT: **Like I said in the summary **PLOT TWIST**, so which means there will be more mysteries about the Doctor's dark eyes, while travelling with Amy and Rory. The Doctor is been concern of his dark eyes while travelling with Amy and Rory, usually the Doctor uses his dark eyes to fight his enemies so more Daleks and Cybermen, and don't worry I'll bring John and Rose and the rest of the Doctor's friend appearance in some chapters whenever there needed. And the reason I decided to Plot twist is because their probably NO SEQUEL in this story so I decided to combine my idea from this story.

**The Main Plot of the Story is mostly this:** The Doctor is been hiding from his friends about his Dark Eyes (Dark Purple Eyes) he's been avoiding turning his eyes to colour purple, while travelling with Amy and Rory, there been few mysteries of the Doctor's Dark eyes around his travels and his search for his answers about his dark eyes, along with his old friends. Will his friends ever find out his Dark Eyes? Who is behind all this Dark eyes? Why is the Doctor keeping secrets from his friends?

_**Anyway thx for reading. And I hope you decided to read this story even though it's not exactly written in the Summary, but their will be more suprises and Like I said before, I will not change the mystery of those Dark eyes because am the only one who knows the cause and that is the only thing I will never change besides the Title.**_

_**Fans Read this MESSAGE ABOVE IMPORTANT.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Under Control (Doctor's POV)**

"I never said that I want your regeneration" John whispered. (not the meta-crisis)

The Doctor's eyes widen and John didn't want his regeneration he needed something from him.

"What?" the Doctor whispered, but John could hear him clearly.

The Doctor thought of himself, if he's not interested of his regeneration then what is he interested of?, but why is John Lowe talking about a man who could heal himself, why is he so interested of his healing, but he just said that he didn't want my regeneration, then what could it possibly be?

"I never wanted your regenerations, Doctor" John Lowe said. He said it again, he repeated so the Doctor could understand what he meant.

That's when the Doctor's eyes widen, I couldn't believe it he said to himself. It's impossible, and the Doctor already decided his choice, John could see in his eyes that he already understood what he meant, so he grinned at the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to him, but he didn't stood up he just stayed in his position.

"But that's impossible, I destroyed it at Naismith Mansion" the Doctor said.

John Lowe began to stand up and started walking around the room, but his eyes are fixed to the Doctor. He did another evil laugh and he knew the Doctor could help him.

"Yeah but my team saved it after you destroyed it" John Lowe replied.

"But why me?" I asked him.

"Because of course you're an alien, and besides the Master is already dead when my team contacted him" John Lowe said

The Doctor widen his eyes even more than the last time, that was them, it would explain why the Master is here but again he started to grew anger towards John and he hated him for his doings.

The Doctor started to stood up in his bed, he didn't say anything. He stared at John for a long time, Daisy just stood there and could see something in the Doctor's eyes and she could feel strange darkness in the Doctor's mind. The Doctor didn't care if Daisy knew about his Dark eyes, and the Doctor knew that his Darkness is pouring him again but that's what happens when you made the Doctor angry or sometimes it happens around him.

The Doctor continued to stare at John Lowe, his bangs fell over and it's covering his right eye, that's when his eyes started to change colour, his green eyes started to turn to a deep colour and it started to turn into dark purple, Daisy could feel his darkness in his eyes, she noticed but she didn't do anything even though she knew what's going to happen next. The Doctor started to show a smile but not just a smile an evil looking smile, John noticed his eyes and his behaviour.

"Doctor are you-" John asked until the Doctor darted quickly for John, grabbing him by the throat and pressing him against the wall. His mouth twisted with an evil smirk. John tried to push him away but he's too strong. Stronger than his normal self.

Daisy just stood there looking at her father being choked up by the Doctor, Daisy was frighten at first and she started to calm herself.

John could see the Doctor's eyes are turning into a dark purple and he could see anger and darkness in him, he became frighten of him. He thought of himself that this man is way more crazy than Harold Saxon.

The Doctor still had his hands gripping John's throat, pressing him against the wall even more force.

"You have no idea, how dangerous I am, and I will tell you that there's a reason why people call me the Oncoming Storm" the Doctor said with anger.

"You contacted the Master just so he could repair the Immortality Gate but he died in accident because he refused" The Doctor said, he said with more force in his hands. He could feel the anger and darkness giving him strength.

Then he felt something soft, while gripping John's throat, he turned his head and could see someone's hand in his shoulder. He turned around and to see who this hands belonged to. And could see Daisy placing her hands in his shoulder, he looked into her eyes, it looks like Daisy didn't want to fight him, but when the Doctor stared at her eyes, she could see innocent in her brown eyes, that's when the Doctor slowly released John's throat but while John tried to catch his breath the Doctor still stared at Daisy's eyes.

That's when the anger is slowly fading in him especially his darkness, Daisy could see his dark eyes slowly fading away from him, this is almost the first time for the Doctor that someone could convince him to calm down.

While Daisy looking at his eyes, she noticed her father trying to catch his breath, but her eyes are locked to the Doctor trying to study him, she started to place her hands in the Doctor's cheek, the Doctor didn't pull her away he just let her.

While Daisy trying to study him, "Weird, the Oncoming Storm eyes are already fading which is good" she let go the Doctor's cheek.

"Next time, try to keep your eyes under control Doctor" Daisy said, then she walked over to her father helping him carry up and headed for the Door, while the Doctor stood there and stared at Daisy with his eyes wide.

But before Daisy exit the door she looked at the Doctor one last time with her worried expression, the Doctor thought of himself why does everyone keep worrying about the Doctor?. Daisy looked at him and said before she exit with her father's hands around her shoulder trying to carry him, "I don't see darkness in you, Doctor. _For now_" she said then exit the door and locked behind her.

The Doctor just stood there, looking at her, even though she left already. The Darkness suddenly disappeared at him and turned into the right Doctor or the Normal Doctor with no darkness in him He knew she's right, he needed to calm down and control his dark eyes (also known as the Oncoming Storm eyes). And the Doctor is been concern about his eyes, and he's been trying hard to control it.

With the Normal Doctor with no anger inside of him. thinking of what Daisy said, he knows she knows. The Doctor then lied down in his bed and thought for a moment what Daisy said.

"_Next Time, try to keep your eyes under control Doctor"_

"_I don't see darkness in you, for now" she said calmly._

Now Daisy knew about his Dark eyes problem, she is the only one who knows about his problems besides himself. And he thought about his dark eyes, he's been trying to kept it under control and he made sure that he's calm but sometimes his Dark side turned against him and it's like his dark side is controlling his body and the Doctor knew that.

And the Doctor thought about the Master, he knew it isn't John's fault. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened between the Doctor and the Master.

"_Master" the Doctor replied._

_Master was surprised that the Doctor isn't shocked at all, it's like he knew the Master was alive all the time, but one thing he noticed is the Doctor didn't seem to be happy about the Master._

"_Ohh I love it when you say my name Master" he grin and laugh like a child. But the Doctor didn't laugh at all he just stared at him with those dark eyes._

"_Aren't you curious how I escape Doctor?" the Master said, he thought the Doctor he knew is always curious, he wanted to surprise his best friend but nothing just those stares._

"_No" the Doctor said in a dark and deep tone. The Master didn't like it._

"_Aren't you happy that am alive" Master said with a cheerful tone._

"_No" The Doctor answered again with that dark tone._

"_Doctor" The Master tried to make his friend happy, he thought maybe it's because the Doctor didn't believe him he changed. "There are no drums in my head anymore, am a good guy now see" he pointed his whole body "I've changed and now we could finally stick together like you said Theta"_

_The Doctor continued to look at him, he didn't look happy at all even when the Master called him Theta, the Doctor didn't liked it at all, he's past hunted him and he hated it._

"_Doctor are you mad about me for what've I done?" the Master asked._

"_No, am not mad about the alive thing or the evil things you've done" the Doctor said._

_Master was confused at his correspondence, what is he mad about? He didn't look like he's happy. But that Doctor says he's happy that he came back but what's the one thing that made the Doctor mad. What could it be?. He asked himself._

"_Then can I come with you, I know that you promised that will be together forever" the Master said._

_The Doctor gave him a small smile, he looked at the Master. He remembered that when he was a child that they will be together forever. Even in his tenth life. and the Doctor knew he still wanted to be with the Master and he'll never be alone, finally the Doctor spoke up and said..._

"_No" the Doctor answered._

_The Master was confused, why would the Doctor disagree this, he promised that they'll be together forever. He lost the Doctor's trust and now he's like this, deep and dark version of the Doctor he didn't like. Master was frighten of the Doctor's madness than himself. "What?"_

"_I said no, like I said before am happy that your alive but..." the Doctor said with that dark tone._

_The Master had a feeling the but isn't going to sound good_

"_Am not happy that your drums are gone" he said._

_Then the Doctor punched the Master in the face, the Master collapse unconscious, the Doctor looked at him. He wasn't happy at all, that those drums that cause his madness are gone and the Doctor didn't like it. While looking at the Master, the Doctor gave him an evil smile and then his eye colour started to changed into purple that seemed dark and the colour of the oncoming storm, the Doctor didn't like the colour purple before because it's the opposite of blue and it's the colour of the dark side of him._

_The Doctor's eye colour turned back into green, then he snapped out of it. He didn't know where he is or what is going on, he noticed that the Master is lying down on the floor._

_The Doctor would say one word when he's always confused and had no idea what's going on "What?" he said himself._

_Then the Doctor snapped out of it and gave another evil smile, the Doctor tried to control himself. He looked at the Master with those dark eyes and his eyes started to turn purple again, deep and dark purple and the colour of the oncoming storm._

_He kneel down next to the Master with those evil purple eyes, the colour of fear. of course the Doctor didn't believe red is the sign of fear he believed that it's purple because it's the colour of the oncoming storm itself. The most feared thing of all the universe is the Doctor himself._

_The Doctor closely face the Master and said with an evil grin hoping that he would understand these words that he'll never forget and those around him feared "Am not the Doctor you know anymore, the Doctor is already gone and am the oncoming storm"_

The Doctor snapped out of reality and started to see tears in him, He started to cry and he now knew that he murdered his own kind, the second to the last of the Time Lords but not just that his best friend, he murdered his childhood friend and his only best friend at Academy even though the Master showed kindness in him and mercy. The Doctor knew the Master is innocent and he changed, and also knew that he better control his dark eyes before he killed someone else or frighten someone else. And also the Doctor knew it isn't John's fault for the death of Master, it was the Doctor, he didn't even know that he murdered his best friend, probably his dark eyes are starting to get to him.

The Doctor thought of his friends, and he knew he'll never forgive himself if his eyes turned into Dark Purple, and probably his dark side will turned against his friends especially his family.

"Don't worry guys" he whispered himself. "I will no longer hurt you" he was referring to his family and friends

That's when the Doctor decided to stay in this prison forever, to keep his dark side from hurting his family and friends, the Doctor hated that choice because he knew he'll never see his family and friends ever again, but he wanted to protect them so next time he see's John or Daisy he'll tell them to keep himself as a prisoner and he'll never go outside the world ever again.

"Goodbye" the Doctor said.

* * *

The End of Chapter Twelve, I thought again about mentioning the Master, and I wanted to show about the Doctor's mercy and pity, but instead he showed those Dark eyes, finally I brought back those Dark eyes already it's been four chapters away since his eyes turned to Darkness, and wow his eyes not only turned dark purple but also turns himself into his Dark side and the opposite of the Doctor, but I think it's time to show the Doctor's choice about protecting his family, what will happen next?

_**Please Review, Follow and Favourite this Story.**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Doctor's Will Part One

**Created this Chapter May 19 2013 Sunday**

**Finally we're finally back to where The Doctor's friends are, previously Amy got a call who's from the Doctor. And I got some good news and bad news and some other news...**

**The Good News: **This Story will be finish this year, am not really how long but I can tell this year this story will be over and we'll finally find out who are behind those dark eyes, it's pretty obvious actually.

**Bad News: I **might be update pretty long due to the ratings and those reviews not just that because next month (june) is back to school, so yeah I could use the internet for almost every week only so am sorry.

**Another Good News**: Possible Sequel for this Story but I promise you that the next sequel might be worst because me and my friends haven't fully discussed the story and mystery.

**Another Bad News: **The Next Sequel will not be epic like this one, because it's possible the next one will not even show the Doctor's dark side but instead were seeing the different side of the Doctor and very unlike the Doctor and trust me you'll find it strange, weird and hilarious. (NOT OFFICIAL YET)

**Anyway this Story is ending this year and I swear I might even make a Christmas special (I just hope Matt Smith stays in Doctor who in series 8 I luv him)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Doctor's Will Part One**

"Hello?" Amy said in the phone.

"Amy?" a familiar voice said in the phone.

Amy's eyes widen and she recognizes that voice.

"Doctor?" Amy said, who immediately recognizes him. Ohh his voice she missed him and I bet he's not fine right now? I wonder what does kidnappers have done to him I swear I could kick them out.

"Ohh Hi Amy" He greeted with a cheerful tone, but he didn't sound like he's happy well he's happy he could hear Amy's voice but there's something else.

That's when everyone came closer to Amy just to hear what the Doctor is saying.

"Umm...Amy could please put the phone on speaker, I can tell Everyone wants to talk to me" The Doctor requested her, Amy didn't protest or anything she just did what the Doctor asked to do, she placed it on speaker so everyone could hear what the Doctor is about to say.

"Doctor, Are you okay?" Mickey asked, Martha thought for herself _Of course he's not okay, he's just been kidnapped by some strangers and he's asking that ridiculous question, mu husband could be sometimes an idiot._

"Mickey the Idiot!," he exclaimed on the phone. "No of course not, I just called to say Goodbye"

"GOODBYE?!" We all say in unision.

"Yes Goodbye" the Doctor corrected. "G-O-O-D-B-Y-E Goodbye" again he said like were in kindergarten.

"Yes Doctor we know Goodbye you don't need to correct us but what do you _mean_ Goodbye?" Amy demanded.

"This it it," He spoke at the last tremendous finality. "Everyone, Am so Sorry"

Everyone was confused at first, why did he have to say sorry? He didn't do anything stupid or did he? But they knew the Doctor is worried about something.

"What are you Sorry about?" Rory asked, like he interrupted the moment.

"Let's just do this one by one, starting with..." The Doctor just paused for a moment, "with YOU Amelia Pond"

Everyone didn't say anything, they all knew he's about to say Goodbye but this isn't a Goodbye is it?.

"Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. The Girl who waited all night in her Garden waiting for her Raggedy Doctor to return and take her to see those stars" he said, Amy started to sob, well their like tears of joy well not exactly. the Doctor continued with a sighed, "Am sorry Amy, Am sorry I didn't come back in time to pick you up. But I did come back when you needed me the most, Am sorry I made you wait for 14 years" After that sentence, everyone was shocked to hear about Amy's waiting except Rory her husband.

The Doctor continued, "Remember when we were at the hotel Amy? The one where one of our rooms contains our greatest fear, luckily Rory didn't have a room" Rory shrugged. "Remember that Amy? I would never forgive myself after what happen? A Hotel, and one of those doors leads to your greatest fear, and it's my fault, Am the cause of why we were there in the first place"

The Doctor felt his chest twisted painfully because oh his actions and cause.

"No Doctor, it's not your fault Doctor, you didn't mean to come that crazy hotel, even though I found out my greatest fear" Amy pleaded, Amy hated when the Doctor blamed himself.

Everyone frozen, they never blamed the Doctor. And it's never his fault.

"Amy, Listen" he called her out. He sounded like he wanted to cry but he didn't. "The reason why the tardis took us there is because of me, The creature only wanted to those who have faith in something or someone, and to those who have faith in someone ends up dead. And you Amy got almost killed because your faith in me Pond"

Everyone started to widen their eyes, Amy had faith in the Doctor.

"And I would never forgive myself Pond, so am just going to say this" His breath is start to feel shakey but he just continued. "You will always be my Amelia Pond even though you married the big Nose" he muttered.

"HEY!" Rory interrupted like he's being offended while Everyone laughed at him, Rory even started to cover his nose. His Wife gave him a death glare because that doesn't matter now.

"And now next is RORY" he exclaimed like he wanted to surprise the birthday boy, "Rory the Roman or known as the Nose" the Doctor teased him in the end. "Rory, the boy who waited a perfect match for the girl who waited. The one who always supported Amy and cared for her while she was waiting for me. And the boy who wanted to do anything to his wife, so he waited for his wife and guarded it and even protect it" He said, Rory didn't seem to get this touching speech of his.

"And not to mention you are older than me Rory" he added. "Two thousand years Rory, TWO THOUSANDS YEARS, I don't even think I could do that" he exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked, Rory two thousand years old? Wow. But they find the Rory sweet to his wife, and plus they all knew the Doctor couldn't wait not even a minute of nothingness.

"Rory I would like to thank you for saving my life in the cave, I would never thought of you so heroic." Rory sort of blushed in that part. "And am also sorry about those choices you had to make" He said, he sounded like there's a knife in his back, with pain in his voice. Everyone noticed. "Remember Appalapachia Rory?"

John thought of Appalapachia he never been there, he heard it's interesting for travellers maybe he could asked the Doctor to take him and Rose there.

Rory nodded, how could he not forget? He had to choose his two wife. He blamed the Doctor that day.

"I know you're in pain Rory right now about what I just said, but am sorry I made you choose of your two wife, The older version of Amy who or _our_ Amy" The Doctor could feel Rory in Pain, he knew he would never forget that even if he wanted to, choosing our love ones. "Am so sorry Rory, this is my fault and maybe I don't deserve to live" Everyone shook their heads with their eyes widen, they both knew this is wrong, the Doctor deserves to live.

"It's my fault" He apologizes. "I've ruined your lives and all because of me, maybe you would all have happy lives if I didn't exist" he muttered.

"No it's not" Rory snapped out of him. Everyone had their eyes on Rory even the Doctor didn't expected to interrupt him.

"Rory it's my fault, I know you wanted a child. You and Amy always wanted to raised a child and you never got a chance all because of me" The Doctor said. He remembered what happened Demons Run, when he acted so dark like a Dark Hero, he would never forget that even though that was two centuries ago.

"Doctor it isn't your fault, it was the Silence. And I forgive you because my daughter is already safe and sound" Rory said.

"Anyway Rory, am sorry that I ruined your lives and your family, maybe it's best that I walk away and I want you to know that you and Amy can just go home and start to have your normal lives like you always wanted" The Doctor replied.

Rory knew this is true, well half-true. He always wanted a normal family even when he first met the Doctor.

"But-" Rory wanted to say something.

"Anyway" the Doctor interrupted him like he wanted to change to subject. "Next is Captain Jack" That caught Jack's attention, he started to listen. "A captain without a ship" he added and he started to chuckle only a little. "Jack, I feel sorry for you, even though I never show friendliest to you, you're still my friend and my buddy" The Doctor added a little touching speech.

Almost everyone went awe, even Captain Jack felt like it's so sweet but not in a romantic way no way.

"I feel sorry for abandoning you, and I never forgive myself for that" Amy glanced at Captain Jack and then the phone. John thought of this Doctor more of a touchy feeling and has a soft spot for everyone. "There's nothing to do to fix that even if you have a time machine" he added to the last part. "Captain Jack, I feel bad about you, and I feel sorry about your grandson" When he mentioned his grandson, Captain Jack started to feel pain in his chest; he remembered what he did to his own grandson.

"Jack, I knew you have faith in me and you believed in me. You believe I could save everyone but let me tell you this Jack" the Doctor said.

Jack waited for the Doctor to say it, and then finally he spoke it. "Am not a hero Jack" that got everyone's full attention.

The Doctor continued, "Am not a hero Jack, I destroyed my home planet and am a murder." Jack shook his head, the Doctor think he destroyed people's lives but that's not true even though he destroyed Gallifrey but Jack knew the Doctor is not a criminal.

"Am the Destroyer of the worlds, people feared me Jack, I ruined people's lives and Am really sorry but am not a hero" he muttered, the Doctor believed this sentence to be true, but all his friends didn't believed him even though he made mistakes it's not his fault. "Am just a madman with a box" the Doctor added.

"And Jack am so sorry, am not asking for forgiveness anyway, and am sorry that your immortal, the man who can't die. I know how it really feels Jack. Seeing the people you loved grow old in front of your eyes believe me I know, and probably you're angry with me now and I think I deserved it" The Doctor said.

Jack shook his head, he wasn't mad at the Doctor for abandoning him or saving his grandson, The Doctor was wrong.

"And anyway I just want to say Jack that you're brilliant Jack and I have faith in you, I haven't seen you two centuries ago actually even all of you who are hearing this" he added the last part. "And I just want to say that am glad that I met you Jack, you're like a brother to me actually"

Jack chuckled at the last part and he feel the same way to the Doctor, just before the Doctor could called someone else.

"Ohh and by the way is my wife there?" The Doctor called out of the phone.

"WIFE?!" They all said in unison except Amy and Rory.

"Yes I have a wife, am married I told you remember when we-" that's when the Doctor realised something. "Ohh I got the wrong number, great" he said to himself as he throw himself to bed.

"Doctor this is the right number" Amy corrected him.

"No Amy" he said it again like he tried to lecture her, Amy thought of him what did he mean wrong number, of course this is the right number. Everyone thought the same thing about the wrong number. They waited for the Doctor to say anything.

"Am not the Doctor" he said like a final word to them.

* * *

**Okay finally am finished with this Chapter, now I could finally watch the Name of the Doctor, which is after I finished this chapter and YAHOO! I can't wait to find out who's Clara and the Doctor's greatest secret.**

**Anyway did you enjoy this Chapter, I wanted to add something shocking in the ending so why not? Next Chapter is still all about talking in the phone with the Doctor.**

**And anyone cared to tell me about my chapter, I tried my best to make it touching but I guess am rubbish at it. **

**Review, Follow and Favourite x Nikki Pond **


	14. Chapter 14: The Doctor's Will Part Two

**Okay I heard Matt Smith will stay on Doctor Who in series 8 isn't it great? My Doctor still continues in series 8 let's just hope his hair grew back just in time.**

**I already watched the Name of the Doctor so what do u think of it? I never expected that episode will be continued to the 50****th**** anniversary, and anyway while we wait let's just write some stories about the Doctor and be creative.**

**Review, Follow, Favourite and tell me what you think.**

**Okay this chapter still continues but not exactly about the Doctor's will, more like this chapter is more about Complaining so maybe the next chapter we'll get to the Doctor's speech**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Doctor's Will Part Two.**

**.**

"Am not the Doctor" he said.

Everyone looked at each other with a confusion look in each other, and they all focus now on the phone.

"What do you mean your _not _the Doctor?" Jack asked.

"I am the Doctor..but...not..just your Doctor...well actually..I..am..your...Doctor...but ..really..." he groaned in frustration of explanation, he took a deep breath to make a clear explanation. "Am just the future version of your Doctor"

"Ohh" they all said in unison.

"Let me guess, I was just kidnapped by some guys in a black van am I right?" he said, he needed to understand where are they because after all he is talking to a younger versions of his friends.

"Yeah, so if you're the future version of the Doctor, can you atleast tell us where were you?" Mickey asked.

"I can't" he sighed and gave himself a smile. "Spoilers"

"But atleast tell us what were they doing to you? Those kidnappers" Martha asked.

"Don't worry am fine" The Doctor informed them the good news.

Everyone sighed of relief, atleast the Doctor is safe.

"... all they did is torture me and it was nasty, now that brought me bad memories" he muttered, hoping they didn't hear him but they did.

Everyone froze with shockness and widen their eyes, it's like their heart stopped. Now the Doctor is being tortured and now he's hurt.

"They...they torture you?" Amy said, it wasn't really a question more like a statement. Amy thought of the Doctor, poor him where ever he is, he's in trouble and now he's hurt and they all just stand there listening to the Doctor well the future version of the Doctor.

That's when the Doctor realised he just spit it out, knowing that's actually he didn't want his friends to hear. "Opps my bad, I guess that's a spoiler, am not suppose to say that"

"Doctor just talked to us and tell us where you are" Amy demanded or rather begging. "If you tell us then we could save you faster besides Time can be rewritten"

The Doctor shook his head. "No Amy, you can't save me yet, not yet but you will soon" he informed her.

"So when is _soon _exactly?" Jack asked specifically.

The Doctor sighed, "That I can't tell you Jack and you know it, all I could tell you is not today but you _will_ save me"

Amy really wanted to know but she knew she can't it might cause a paradox or something that could blow the whole reality, "Ohh and don't tell the younger me that I call you okay" he requested them, Amy just wished that her Doctor is here.

The Group decided to accept that after that that leaves another question in their mind.

"Umm Doctor why did you call us exactly?" Rory asked.

"Umm" Amy sense pain, frustration and guilt in that voice even though it's just a word she could sense it, but Amy could feel this Doctor, the future Doctor is telling them because there must be something happening in the future. "Let's just say before I go I want to say something"

Go? What did he mean go? Go where? I hope he didn't mean death or what if they never see him again.

"Go what do you mean go? Go where?" Rose asked.

"Ohh Hi Rose atleast you're here and where's John?" the Doctor said enthusiastically, Rory thought he only said that so he could change the subject.

"Here" John said.

"Ohh Hi John I missed your voice actually, okay now where was I?" The Doctor asked himself, he just couldn't put his finger on. Wow he thought of himself he really is getting old even though he looked so young.

"Do you mean the younger version of you or the sentence?" Mickey asked.

"The sentence actually hmmm.." The Doctor paused for a moment till his brain pop an idea or well the memory. "Ohh yeah the question you just asked me, well am just saying my will"

"YOUR WILL?!" Everyone shouted at unison.

Everyone stood there frozen, and thought the Doctor's will meaning he's going to die in the future.

Amy wouldn't let the Doctor die not this time, the last time she saw him die well not exactly he just faked his death and now he calls the younger versions of us and tells us that he's going to die in the future but he wants to say something before he goes. Amy started to feel tears in her face, Rory noticed and started to comfort her.

Then Amy pulled away from Rory and her head is now in the Doctor "Doctor please tell me this is fake, you did it the last time remember" she said while sobbing.

The Doctor could hear Amy crying, great he just broke their hearts but atleast he has time to do this before he goes. All those depression and tears, he just wants to say it, he wanted to tell them just so they know. "No Amy this is it, am real and I wanted to tell you all, just before I go" the Doctor said.

"But you said it yourself, time can be rewritten Doctor, I'll stop this and I won't let it happen" Amy said, she just couldn't let her Doctor go, even Everyone agreed with Amy.

"But Amy that would caused a paradox and besides it's a fixed point, this must happen and I won't allow you to change it" the Doctor said, he knew they wouldn't understand but sometimes he wished he could changed it but he can't because this is the time where it must happen.

"I don't care Doctor" Rose said, she said it like no one even noticed her she's there. She stepped closer to the phone so the Doctor could hear her. "Doctor, we're going to save you no matter what and Amy's right time can be rewritten"

"He can't"

They all turned around and it was John, who stepped forward, The Doctor could hear John. "He can't, we cannot changed it. It's a fixed point meaning it we cannot change it, It has to happen and besides it means it's already happened or will actually" trying to lecture the time laws but John disagreed this also, he also wished he could change it too but he can't and the Doctor also knew.

Rose then glared at her own husband, she then forgets the phone and she stood in front of him and looked at his face with depression and anger. "But we can still save him, there has to be a way" she pointed at the phone. John also wished he could help the Doctor be he can't because that's a fixed point.

The Doctor could hear Rose stand up in front of John, this is one of the reasons why he liked Rose because she's brave and could face it even though it means her death. The Doctor wanted to say something but he feels like this is between John and Rose, even everyone decided not to say a word.

"Rose, we can't do anything, and we can't avoid it, it's a fixed point meaning this has to happen no matter what but yes I wish I could help him but there's nothing we could do to save him" John said.

"But John he's you well your brother now but he's you, you're gonna let him die" she pointed at the phone again and then turned to John. "Our only family left and your gonna let him die" Rose said.

The Doctor could hear every word they said, but John's right there's nothing they could do but he didn't have time to hear any of this so he interrupted.

The Doctor interrupted this argue, "Rose, there's nothing you could do even if you did change it, I'll fade or I'll cease to exist like what happened to the older version of Amy, I will fade and there will be another Doctor to take my place and he will not have those memories being tortured and alone" The Doctor didn't like to say the word tortured and alone but he just realised that break almost everyone's heart about the part alone.

Amy's heart shattered, the Doctor now alone and even now the younger version the Doctor is now alone and being tortured somewhere.

"And please don't change it, it has to happen" he informed them, he didn't liked to say it but he has to because for him this is going to be the last time he heard them. "And I just want to tell you that once you save _your_ Doctor, I want you to give all the love to him and all the things that makes him happy, and I want you to make him feel like he's never alone and because you're like his only family left" he said, they were lucky that they could still be with his younger self, sometimes he wished he exchanged places with his younger self, all those wonderful memories they did to him but his family and friends will still have to do that.

Everyone's heart started to feel a little broken and they knew that _their_ Doctor is still out there and now they need their support.

The Doctor is right, they still can spend those happy moments with his younger self while he can't because he already done it. And now he started to feel tears formed in his face, he didn't wipe them because he knew this is true.

"Now" he called them. "Don't tell the younger me about this, but please just do my one last request before I go..." He stopped in a mid sentence cause he needed a moment. "Once you save the younger me, I want you to give him all the love and happiness he needs just to realise that he's never alone, because he still has his family and friends"

Everyone started to formed tears, even John and Rory. Those weren't just tears of sadness there's a hint of joy because they need to do this but they still disagree about the Doctor's death.

"So can you do that for me?" the Doctor asked.

Everyone nodded and agreed the Doctor's last offer. "Yeah sure, we will make sure you have your last moments with us but we still want to save you" Jack said.

"Ohh I have no time to argue about Paradox but if you say so but just remember it's a fixed point you can't change it. Ohh and just don't tell the younger me about this" The Doctor grew frustration, he didn't expect his last words to them is to argue with them.

"Anyway where was I? Ohh yes where's my wife?" the Doctor asked.

"Umm she's not-" before Amy could say it, John interrupted her.

John interrupted her "Your wife? You got married? Wow this Doctor changed alot, this Doctor is doing domestics ehh"

"Oi! I don't do Domestics I just did once with Amy and Rory, besides John you already met her" the Doctor said

"Or maybe I _will_ meet her" John tried to correct him.

"No am serious John, you already met her" he sighed, John could feel guilt and pain within him, he just wonders who is she? Who's the Doctor's wife? "Remember River Song, when we first met her in the library"

That hit John's memory "Ohh yeah I remember, so that's who she is in your future, my wife ohh wait your wife I mean" he said, he didn't want to argue with Rose again. "I just got one question about her? How did she know our name?" John asked.

Before the Doctor could answer, almost everyone started to complain "Wait River knew your real name, I've been trying to asked you but you always ignore it" Amy complained.

"Yeah I always wanted to know your name, then why can't you tell us?" Mickey complained.

The Doctor could hear almost everyone complaining about his name so he started to shout "SHUT UP!" he shouted.

Everyone then stopped complaining.

The Doctor sighed of frustration about his complaints. "Okay, John" he called, John listened to him closely. "River forced me to say my name, I just can't believe I said it because I grew mad and then I started to spit it out my name" the Doctor said like he accused River for doing this to him. "Trust me John, that woman is very good. Never underestimate her" he fgave him advice but atleast the Doctor warned him.

"You told her our NAME! How could you even say it? How long did it take to make River convince you to say it? John asked.

"For a while" he said, he felt like he's embarrassed and he got beaten by a woman.

"Anyway John if you have more questions about my wife then ask me which means the younger me cause I remember you asked me about my wife" the Doctor said.

John understood now so he nodded his request well not exactly it's just in the timeline.

"Anyway let me just continue about this because I didn't plan my last words would be arguing about my death so who's next?..." The Doctor asked.

* * *

**Don't worry guys this Story continues, and all I could say is that this chapter contains more than 20. And I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Okay I already watched the Name of the Doctor, I can't wait to watch the 50****th**** anniversary and all the fans the Good news is Matt Smith continues to stay on series 8, so that means no regeneration in the xmas special. Let's just hope his hair grew back quick.**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this because I still have lots of secrets and mysteries that I planned for this mwahahahah so REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE with an innocent face.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Doctor's Will Part Three

_A/N: Okay guys this story is going to be pretty longer because my little brother told me to give you clues about who's behind these Dark eyes and like I said "The Biggest Clue is already in front of you and it always appeared every chapter even mentioned" okay am pretty annoyed by those who complained me about this is not making any sense and there's no clues but there is and you just have to use your brain and work it out like the Doctor said "notice everything"_

_Probably I have to make a flashback how did this Dark eyes started, Anyway Please Review/ Follow/Favourite this story_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who._

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Doctor's Will Part Three**_

"Anyway let me just continue about this because I didn't plan my last words would be arguing about my death so who's next?..." The Doctor asked.

While the Doctor paused for a moment to think of his last words to them before he can never seen him again.

"Okay ahhh... Mickey" he called for them, Mickey almost jumped out when the Doctor called them.

"Mickey the idiot, am sorry for making the police accuse you for murdering your girlfriend"

"It's okay" Mickey said.

"No it's not, and I feel bad for you. You remind me of Rory, and yeah pretty much that's it and am sorry for all those bad things I said to you, it's just I lost my family back then and then soon you started to travel with me, and I accepted because you showed to me how useful you are, and then the cybermen you helped us, without you I would never be alive, so my time has come" (sorry am rubbish at touching speech)

"Okay then Martha, when I first met you at the hospital you where clearly remarkable and you wanted to become a doctor and instead you work in UNIT and then Torchwood which I don't know how Jack convince you to work at Torchwood, but you'll do brilliant things without me and you make the future even if you have a time machine and am sorry about the year that never was, I never forgive myself what happened"

Martha didn't say anything at all, she just listened.

"And John, the clone. Am still mad at you for what you've done" the Doctor said

"The Daleks" John replied and turned his head down.

"No, actually you haven't done it yet, but you will soon but once you done it, your Doctor will be completely mad, and he'll never forgive you but I forgive you John even though you haven't done it yet but let me just tell you John I forgive you, and You treat me as a brother when we both had a good time, then I started to become Angry, I focus all my anger on you, I didn't even think the reason you tried to cheer me up because you knew I will never be able to see you again, all those great times we had and I never realised you celebrated for me because soon I'll be gone, you know my time will come and I still remember the last time I saw you, you were comforting Rose in the couch laughing, and you seemed happy, am glad I made the right choice" he said, he thought of all his friends he did, threw a party for him and hang out he didn't know why till know he realised because his friends knew they will never see him again.

"And Rose, you turned me into a better man when we first met, after the Time war you were always there for me and turned me into a good person, but I still couldn't because of all the guilt in me. And I want to say thank you for turning me into a good man and am sorry about this speech am pretty rubbish at this"

"It's okay Doctor" Rose replied.

"Ohh and you might want to explain the younger me about how you came and am pretty sure that he'll be in a shock" the Doctor laughed.

Then his tone slowly faded and it became a serious tone "Why? Why does it have to be me? Ohh forget it and anyway remember you can't change it because it already happen and I remember all those fun things you've done for me, I didn't even realise it's because you know it's time but anyway soon you have to let me go" the Doctor said.

"Am never letting you go, and I swear once we're done with the younger you, All of us are going to rescue you" Amy interrupted.

"Amy I said just let it go, but right now you have to rescue me from those guys who abduct me in the van, seriously your Doctor already made a choice" the Doctor said.

"What kind of choice?" Rory asked.

"A choice that he never liked but it's for the best" the Doctor said.

"Is it bad?" Rose asked.

"Bad? All i could tell you is that he needs you right now, and I think you need to convince him"

"Okay I got one last question?" Rose asked.

"Sure, shoot it"

"Why are you dying?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked who is confused, does she mean why he regenerated.

"You called us because of your will, then how are you dying, is someone doing this to you?" Rose asked.

"Sort of"

"Someone is doing this to you!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose the reason am calling all of you is because I will never see you again and all my friends and family"

"Who are they? The one who is doing whatever they're doing to you"

"That I can't tell you and am fine Rose, Am only calling so I could hear your voices and then am gone for good" he assured them.

John rolled his eyes, "Doctor I don't get it, about this fixed point I mean what is it anyway?"

"It hasn't happen to me yet but it will probably after I turn of this phone"

"Yeah but what is it?" John asked.

"I can't tell you but it will be told in different ways"

"What do you mean it will be told in different ways?" John asked.

"All I could tell you is more like a prophecy"

John groaned, "Uhhh I hate prophecies, they even thought 2012 is the end of the world"

"I know but seriously a prophecy will be told in different ways" The Doctor said.

"Okay"

"Okay then Goodbye, this will be the last time I hear your voice and now go and rescue the younger me and have a fantastic life with him"

"But-" Amy said but it was too late the Doctor hang up already and probably he's dead.

_i want you to make him remember that he is never alone..._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry am in a hurry and I really have no time for long speeches besides it's clear that is the Last time the Doctor ever heard of them._

_Now has anyone figure it out who is behind all of this?_

_Review/ Follow/Favourite this story and I hope you figure it out _


	16. Chapter 16: Not a Dream then

_A/N: Okay back to the Doctor now shall we, am glad the Doctor's will is over. Seriously that chapter will be mentioned somewhere close, And anyway thanks for the reviews, ohh and don't forget I'm planning __**a sort of sequel**__ of the Oncoming Storm rises, how does that sound ehh? The only reason why because the real sequel will be somewhere this year but let's just focus on __**the sort of sequel**__, I can't even write it until this story is done. Anyway Review/Follow/Favourite this story_

_And let the mystery begin..._

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: Not a Dream Then**_

The Doctor could hear muffled voices, but yet he could not tell where he is?

Ohh wait, he just remember, he's stuck in a white room with a comfortable bed and a wooden chair, he just sometimes wish he could do something fun, this is totally boring and lame, these people whoever they are wanted him for something to build the immortality Gate, but why would he? Is it the right thing to do?

Okay let's face it, you're stuck in a room and soon these guys are going to interrogate him until he obeyed, but now what is he going to do? Is he going to build the Immortality Gate.

Now his eyes started to opened, he blinked his surroundings, uhh why does his back hurt? And why is he covered with scars and wounds?

He looked at his surroundings, his throat seems dry so he can't speak yet, he needed to rest, and wait why is he sitting in a chair?

He looked around and notice some blood drop around him, they were not much but pretty much noticed.

And what is he doing here? Ohh wait a memory loss again? Probably need to think, so he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate what was he doing before he was unconscious. All he could see is darkness but he tried to concentrate.

And then images started to appear in his head, but he couldn't see it clearly because of the head ache he's having, probably somebody hit him in the head.

_The Doctor woke up somewhere in a white room, it didn't look like his prison so this must be the interrogation room, ohh this is not good he thought himself._

_The only thing in this room is himself and a chair that he is sitting on, his body is tied to a chair even his hands so no escape, but he's not planning to escape or anything, he just want to stay away from his family and friends so they would be protected, he sometimes wonder where are they? He bet their lives are happy without him._

_Then people appeared in this room, it was John Lowe and some other guys, probably their some body guards and the one who is obviously going to torture him. They looked tough wait of course their tough, the Doctor couldn't even beat them in arm wrestling._

"_Ahh I see you're finally awake" John smiled, like he's getting a birthday present early._

"_I thought for sure this is a dream" the Doctor muttered._

_John chuckled, "Of course not, it's your worst nightmare"_

"_Not really" the Doctor said._

_And what he said, one of the guards who is taller than the other one, his skin is dark and he looked like he's from Africa, According to his fist, it his very big and looks very tough and looked as hard as a stone, the guards walked up to the Doctor and he thrusted his fist deep into the Doctor's stomach, knocking the wind out of him._

_Falling off the chair, he began to cough, probably when the guards punched his stomach the Doctor didn't even dare to fight back even though he's tied up, he could easily escape because whoever tied him is very easy to escape but it's best not to do it._

_While the Doctor trying to breath in and out. The floor is cold and hard, but he decided to rest first , even if it isn't comfortable he just can't take the pain. So he thought of his friends first and especially his wife River, he didn't want River to see him like this and she would be mad whoever did this to him. His thoughts were interrupted by a kick into his chest. Ohh the pain it really hurts can he handle this any longer? Probably it's best to die right?_

_He repeated the process of carefully breathing in and out again, he couldn't do it, somebody stopped this but half him of didn't want to end it probably because of guilt towards his family and friends._

_He looked up the two men who were torturing him, they were standing there and they looked at him like they didn't care, it was no use the Doctor is helpless there's nothing he could do except cooperate them._

_The pain in his chest became a dull-ache, ohh he had worse than this._

_Staring into John's cold eyes, it looked like dead eyes to the Doctor but it's best not to complain, John spoke. "I want you to fix the Immortality Gate" he said in a threatening thone._

_The Doctor shook his head, the Doctor replied. "I don't think I want to do that"_

_John stared at him one more time with those cold eyes, he looked closely to the Doctor and faced him, the Doctor didn't even move so he kept his head still. "You should obey me"_

_The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't?" the Doctor said in a calm-tone, why would he panic?_

_One of the guards punched him but instead in the face, the Doctor dropped again to the floor and breathing in and out, then finally he started to choke blood but it wasn't really much and now his face is red._

_The Doctor really wished this whole interrogation is done, but the only option to escape is use his Dark eyes but its best not to use his dark ways. The Doctor knew he could be better than murder and the Doctor had to keep his darkness under control._

"_Next time Doctor you should follow my orders" he said, he went out of the door and gave one last look at the Doctor and then he nodded his body guards._

_The body guards starting to crack their fingers ready to punch the Doctor, which they walked over to him. The pulled the chair up so they could have a proper torture, and started to punch him in the stomach and punching him in his face, his body started to turn red, and some wounds could appear in his face._

_Then one of the guys started to punch him in the face harder than the others and that made the Doctor threw himself to the floor and it blacked out._

The Doctor snapped out of reality, and he could see that he's no longer in the interrogation room but his prison cell, the Doctor got up and started to rest in his bed.

The Doctor closed his eyes and he bet that his day is going to be like this everyday, ohh this is like his new home and this he's going to get time to get used to it.

_I wonder what could be my next torture... Electric Shock...Drowning_

* * *

_A/N: Okay that's all so which means no Dark eyes and the Doctor could control it some time, but anyway for the Doctor this get some time to get used to the whole torture and anyway I probably should have warned you this story might contain Violence and I warned you. Has anyone figured it out who's behind all of this yet?_

_I just noticed I update about 10 chapters this month, I already decided about 4 chapters per month because soon June is the start of my class._

_**5+ Reviews/Follows/Favourite this if you want me to update the next chapter**_

_Review/Follow/Favourite this story. And tell me your opinions and I think I like you to describe it for me..._


	17. Chapter 17: Understand

_A/N: I discovered this story may not be the best at all and the ratings got so low, am not blaming you guys so I decided to end this story soon because I planned for the sequel of this and now I am continuing to finish this story once and for all because I believe you deserve the answers. Am not saying this ends today just soon and I think I planned the biggest mystery and even more challenging than any other stories and the biggest ideas I ever had. So here we go and Am summarizing this story as soon as possible and I deleted some parts just i could finish this._

_Please Review, Follow, and Favourite this story because soon this story ends and am sorry... _

_**Chapter Seventeen: Understand**_

The Doctor is been tortured for weeks and now he's covered with injuries and bruised.

His hair looked a mess and he's been sitting in his cell for hours, he tried to rest but he had nightmares at lot. He doesn't even know which is worst, being tortured by his dream or being tortured in here.

The Doctor could feel the pain in his body, his throat feels sour. And he could see his legs are colour red now and then he looked pale now, he could see some bruised and footmarks when they kicked him.

He could see some patterns in his skin, it looked like he's been electrocuted when they placed him in a chair and wired him up.

The Doctor refused to work on his Immortality Gate, he thought sometimes _Why?_

The Doctor believed the universe wanted to punish him for all the innocent one's who died because of him, and that will be paid by staying here and being punched all day.

The Doctor heard a knock in the door, probably another interrogation but he felt so tired they just placed him in a chair few hours ago.

"Come in" he called.

The Door opened and to reveal to be Daisy with her ponytail and those black clothes, she looked like a business person. She's holding a tray of food, with a banana. And some fish fingers and custard.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Daisy knew what was he referring, he's just amazed by her skills. "Am very good at reading and especially your thoughts" she smiled at him.

"Telepathic ehh?"

Daisy placed the tray next to him and then she placed her hands in his cheek to examine his face.

"Your hurt really bad, am sorry about my father" she apologize.

She then gave him a bandage and some things to heal his wounds, some were cured and some were not and they were noticed around his face.

"It's alright" he replied.

"No it's not, I don't even want this" she said.

"I don't want this either but I think I deserved it"

"No, I don't think, because you already done it" she replied

The Doctor turned to her with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

She sighed "I know how you feel, being alone too" she sat down next to the Doctor, she leen in the wall and the Doctor joined her. "and I don't think torture is the answer" she looked at the Doctor.

"I think being alone and watching the people die is what I got" she closed her eyes.

"I think it's not enough" he replied.

"Not it's not, I've been protected by my father for all my life and he wouldn't let me go, he even took taught me how to defend myself"

"I see, you're lucky to have a family" he said.

"And you're lucky to have friends who keep company you" she said.

The Doctor felt sorry for this girl, she never had friends in her life. She's been with her father for all her life. "But am not lucky to see my family died" he said.

"I know, your ageless and I understand even though am not some immortal or something" she said.

The Doctor chuckled and Daisy joined with him, they begin to talk about their life and they both understand.

"You know you're my only friend I made" she said.

"I know"

Daisy stood up and then before she exits, she kissed the Doctor's forehead.

"I think you should do it Doctor, and I think it's the only thing left" she said and then left the Doctor alone in his cell.

Then Few Hours Later, John came with his body guards again, one of the body guards starting to drag the Doctor to the next interrogation.


	18. Chapter 18: The Last Demands

_**A/N: **__Guys I decided to make this story quicker and I have to summarize it so whoever are tired reading then don't worry I decided to make a short cut and so now let's do this quick because seriously I feel like I want to end this story right away ASAP._

_**Chapter Eighteen: The Last Demands**_

The Doctor is now struggling in his position, he's been tortured again all they did is electrocute him and then hit him with a bat, he didn't even dare to use his regeneration and he didn't want to waste it or well he just took some but anyway he want this pain to end.

He looked up and could feel blood drops through his face and could feel the wounds in his head, they must have hit him too hard, ohh wait they did and it really hurts. He tried to look up but his vision is all blury and he could tell that he's tired and he needed to rest after all this pain.

He could feel like a knife stabbed in his hearts but not literally just feels like.

John stood up and smiling at him with that wicked ways. "Now Doctor for the last time fix it" he demanded.

The Doctor shook his head everytime he asked to do that and he would never do that.

It's been months now for the Doctor, he's been trapped and tortured for months and he couldn't believe this, he's really started to get used to this. And he thought this is way worst than Area 51 when he was held the last time although they didn't really tortured him at all just prisoned him.

John couldn't believe the Doctor's answer so he kicked him to his stomach with his foot and the the Doctor feel backwards and he could feel his back with pain. He groaned and could feel some blood flooding him.

John repeated the question many times and almost atleast 30 times a day but nothing and everytime the Doctor says no, they punched or kicked him.

And then the John started to grew mad and way madder than before. "FIX IT!" he shouted at him.

The Doctor wished he had some ear plugs or his hands untied so he could cover them but of course his hands are tied to his back and the only thing in his mind is that he wished to end this torture, he rather be trapped in a cell room for a whole year rather than this.

He couldn't take it anymore so he looked away from John and then looked down and he closed his eyes deeper and tighter.

Soon John started to hear some thunder storms or something, he knew of course the Doctor couldn't escape, the doors are locked and no one could hear them outside and not even John or his body guards could exit.

The Doctor opened his eyes and instead of green eyes, their rather dark purple and then he started to growl, he then tried to free himself from the ropes, he used his strength and finally the ropes broke, he checked his wrist and feel them and then he stood up and looked at John and the body guards.

John signalled his guards to do it, the guards started to punch him but only once, the Doctor turned to him with an evil smile in his face and it seems like the Doctor didn't feel that at all. The Doctor started to throw him across the room and then he was knocked unconscious, luckily no one could hear them from the outside. The Doctor then turned to the other guards who did the same and punched them.

Then after he's done with them, he turned to John, who's the last remaining in this room besides the Doctor, the Doctor started to walked towards him. John became terrified at him and he started to backed away, he could see the purple eyes in his, he knew his eyes were suppose to be green. The last time they were dark purple was last month.

The Doctor then finally caught him and started to hit him hard with a bad that he used to hit the Doctor and hit him in the head leaving him unconscious and then could see blood appearing in his face, he knew he isn't dead.

Then the Doctor gave him an evil smile and then he started to feel the pain in his head, he started to rub his head but pain came, then the world is like it's wobbly and now he looked tired so then after that the last thing he knew is everything went black.

The Doctor dropped himself in the floor, he dropped the bat closed to the guards and fell and more blood came out of his body.


	19. Chapter 19: Another son-in-law

_A/N: New category is added: Horror and Angst. And am pretty sure none of you have guessed who's behind these dark eyes. All I could tell you is that it has nothing to with the disease, I only write that because the story was supposed to be the illness is behind all of this but then an idea came into my mind that seems better because most of the stories is all about the illness is the cause of the Doctor acting all horror and anger or most of all evil._

_So how could it be? Is it the Silence? The Dream lord? The Daleks? The Valeyard? The weeping angels? Cybermen? The Master? Well it could be anyone but Who?_

_Please Review/Follow/Favourite_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Another son-in-law**_

"Okay so what now?"

"Well we better find the tardis" John huffed. "Where is it?"

"I have no idea" Amy admitted.

Then suddenly they could hear the noise they thought they'll never hear, a tardis started to materialize in front of them and before they could touch the door, the door opened and reveal River Song standing in the doorway.

"Come in" River ordered. "Quickly!"

They didn't need to be told twice, as they all went in without thinking. Mickey shut the door behind him and while Rory explained to them that's the Doctor's wife. River started to pulling levers and fiddled. John came and to assist her but River assured him that she could perfectly drive.

Then River started running to the doors. "Where here"

While John stared at her confused by the landing. "But...it didn't make the noise"

River smirked at him. "Just like my husband says" she sighed. "He always leaves the brakes on"

John didn't have time to argue about the brakes. As they all ran outside

The walls are covered coloured grey, and some doors are light grey. There must be almost hundreds of doors in this floor.

River grabbed her gun wherever she hid it, and she made sure she's ready to shoot whoever comes in her way. Mickey and Jack also pulled their guns and followed her. Letting River take the lead as she kicked each door and checked if her husband is there.

"So River" John called her while she's kicking each door. "How do you know how to fly the tardis?"

"Am sure the Doctor didn't teach you"

River glanced at him. "No he didn't but I got lessons from the very best"

John decided to ask further questions later as they reached to the final door, River looked at all the Doctor's friends if their ready and they all nodded. River kicked the door harder than she kicked the other doors and she could see a black room, and she could see her husband lying down on the floor with blood all over him and the other guys who they assumed they kidnapped the Doctor.

Some ran over the Doctor while the others checked some of the guys pulse. They're all dead except the Doctor and they're relieved that he's still alive.

Martha checked his heartbeats. Leaning down she put her ear in his chest and listened to his hearts. His right heart seemed weak, but it felt out of rhythm with the other one the way it had before.

Breathing easily, the Doctor eventually opened his eyes and looked at Amy once more, forced with a brave smile. She couldn't help but looked concern. The Doctor gave her a small smile, just enough to tell her that he's fine but of course he isn't. Then after he fell back unconscious.

The other's decided to take him back to the tardis, So Jack carried him in the tardis in bridal style. The other's just blinked at him and they have a feeling that if the Doctor finds out about this, then the Doctor is going to have a word with him.

While Jack carried him, the others' were behind walking.

"So that's the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Sorry if he regenerated" River apologizes. "He didn't have a choice"

Rose didn't ask further questions, but Rose can't help but feel jealous towards River. What if the Doctor had forgotten her? Clearly he loved another woman but of course he shouldn't be alone. But Rose felt like someone stabbed her in her chest.

While John can't help but think of River, he remembered where he met River. The day he first met her is the day she last saw him, how could the Doctor fall in love with this woman but well not that he's complaining. Well atleast he knows that she's the Doctor's wife, wouldn't that mean she's his sister-in-law.

Ohh the horror.

"River if you're the Doctor's wife" he called her. "Would that mean you're my sister-in-law"

River smirked at him. "Yep"

Amy groaned. "Ohh no, now I have another son-in-law"

"another son-in-law?" John asked questionably.

"River is our daughter" Rory joined the conversation. "and yes, you're our son-in-law"

"River's your daughter" Rose exclaimed in horror. "but she's older than you"

"Tim-travel" Rory muttered.

The rest of the group understand what he meant. As they all went inside the tardis and lay the Doctor in the medical bay, they left River alone in the console room to take the tardis into the Time Vortex. Then after that she went followed the others behind to greet her husband.

A/N: Sorry if it's too short, am pretty sure the mystery is continues and all I could tell is that the illness is not the answer. And I hoped you guessed it right because am clever at these mysteries and I always make sure it's unexpected.


	20. Chapter 20: The New Level

A/N: Sorry if it took so long, and I still planned this mystery. I know who it is and who is responsible for the Oncoming Storm. I planned this ever since the beginning and it's been what? 4 months and until now, I haven't revealed to you the mystery.

I already told you before that the updates might get slower and I hope you finally guess the mystery. I summarize the stories a bit so we could finally get close to the ending.

I'm sorry if it's too short, but I need to let you know and I have to start giving clues about this mystery.

* * *

Chapter 20: The New Level

All his friends lay the Doctor down in a soft bed, he felt comfortable. He sighed and begin to rest, while the others begin to check the scans. While Amy and Rose make sure he's comfortable as much as possible.

Amy started to remove his shoes and socks to make him feel cool.

Everyone almost panicked and of course, they feared that he might regenerate, and maybe a new Doctor all over again.

John checked the scanners and sighed relief. "He'll be fine," he assured them, and before anyone could ask. "And No, he won't regenerate" he added. Everyone sighed in relief, they don't think they could handle a new Doctor.

Rory and Martha cleaned his wounds.

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest" John said, he looked at the Doctor it is weird, he never got a chance to talk to him, well he did but not properly.

Everyone left and headed to their bedrooms, which they had to share. Once they were out of the room, The Doctor exhaled a golden wisp of energy out of his mouth as he slept. But the golden wisp slowly turned into a different color, it slowly turned to color purple but dark purple and almost the same color of the thunder and then faded.

The Next Day

Rory came to change his clothes into a warming one, and since his clothes are covered with his own blood then he wouldn't need. He changed it into his pyjamas, he wondered why those people want him, there has got to be something and why?

Rory checked his heartbeats, and he began to notice the Doctor looks so pale than before. He checked his pulse and his eyes and could see it's dilated, this could only mean one thing. Blood transfusion, where is he going to get blood? Well he can't get it from John since he's mixed with human DNA.

He needed Time Lord DNA, he couldn't get it from River because well...It's complicated. Rory begins to panic, Where is he going to find Time Lord Blood?

He checked the cabinets to see if he could find anything useful, and then when he looked at the last cabinet. He could see 6 pints of Time Lord blood. He grabbed one and hook it into his arms and to his veins and could see he's going normal and it looks like the color is turning to his normal self.

Rory sighed of relief and he sits down next to the Doctor and put his hands on his face, he looked tired.

Amy walked in with a cup of tea. "How is he?" she asked, as she took a seat next to her husband.

"I had to do a blood transfusion" he explained, as he rubbed his temples. "I think his body is trying to repair itself after his almost murder"

"I can't believe they did this" Amy said, with an anger tone. "I could kill them"

"But they're dead" he noted.

"I know and I'm glad they're dead" Amy snarled. "Those people didn't deserve to live, they hurt him and even torture him" she turned to the Doctor, and her face turned to calm. "And he doesn't deserve it"

"I know Amy" Rory said, in a calm tone. He put his hands on her shoulder. " I know, but let's just let him rest"

Amy held the Doctor's hand, and she could feel his warm hands. She wanted to hold his hands forever, but not in a romantic way. Amy wanted to hug him, he's so skinny and it's like you can crush him but she knows she can't.

"When will you wake up?" Amy pleaded at the Doctor, as she kneels down and looking at his face. His eyes are still closed and he looks so relaxed.

The Next Day

Rose came to the medical bay, with flowers. She smiled at the Doctor and she could see him sleeping peacefully. She wondered about this regeneration, the new Doctor. She hasn't met this one but she wondered how much he changed, he may have changed a bit but he's still the Doctor.

She walked over to him slowly with her smile on her face, when she is close to him. She could see the Doctor sleeping beautifully, she never really did get to see the Doctor sleep, except John.

"Hi" she whispered, and wave her hands. She knew he couldn't hear.

She grabbed a chair and sit down next to him, she wondered about his face, she remembered the look in his eyes when he finally opened them. She could see those green eyes that are completely different but it's so old and ancient and she knew he's the Doctor.

Rose could see him breathing heavily, and she could see his floppy hair blocking his right eye, she moved it out of the way and could see his face.

He is so beautiful when he sleeps, Rose thought.

"You know I promised myself that I would travel with you forever, but then..." she hesitated, she knew he can't hear her but she continued anyway. "And you have kept your promise, I want to say... Thank you"

Rose looked at his hands, she held his and tighten it. "I hope you wake up soon, and I have no idea how long is it for you?" she wondered.

"I sometimes wondered if you ever thought about me"

"I still have no idea if I like the new you, River told me that you only regenerated once after you left me and John at bad wolf bay. I was shocked when I found out that you're married and I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous. You never treated me like that, I bet that you told her how much you love her and comforted you. I don't know, but I'm happy that you found someone, and especially about Amy and Rory" she looked over to him.

"There your first family aren't they?" she asked, but she knew the answer. "Your first family after the Time War, I didn't think you did domestics and I don't think I could imagine. But you know what else..."

"I thought of you every single day, sometimes I wondered if you are still travelling alone. But at least you found someone"

"Please come back" she pleaded at him, and then buried her face in his chest and she falls asleep.

The Doctor exhaled another golden wisp of energy but turned into a dark looking cloud and faded, unknown to Rose. His skin slowly turned into plain white, as in white and blank as a paper, and after he exhaled another golden energy but this time, it didn't turn dark. His skin color is slowly turning back to the original instead of white.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile on his sleep, whatever he's thinking or dreaming. And then his skin color slowly turned to white and it is exactly the color of a white blank sheet of paper, and then slowly the Doctor's smile turned into an evil looking smile but his eyes are still closed.

And then his eyes snapped open but he didn't move his body, he use his evil smile. And then his eyes are different, instead of dark purple.

He lost his iris, and all that's left in his eyes are just dark pupil and no iris.

* * *

A/N: I think that's a cliffhanger, no iris that creeps me out, it's like the new Oncoming Storm level. I hope you figure it out who's responsible for this cause and his darkness. I love to hear your guesses and I'll try not to update that long.

I apologize for the Grammar and spelling because it is quiet difficult for the biggest mystery and this is my 2nd best mystery I come up with. I love mysteries don't you? And I really love to hear you say it and your theories. And poor Doctor...


	21. Chapter 21: The Horror and Guilt

A/N: Since you guys think that I abandoned this story, I'll try my best that this is the story that I will be now focusing. Like this is my first priority of writing this story, I know you guys still want to find out who is behind all of this darkness.

And NO, NO ,NO the Doctor isn't blind if that's what you're thinking. The Doctor has no iris previously, and just one small black dot in his eyes (called a pupil) it's actually creepy, and the whole white skin, I mean it. Literally his skin is as white as a blank sheet of paper, no one can have their skin as white as a white paper. And I already given lot's of clues of this darkness, I'm starting to sound like steven moffat a bit. I'll give you more clues and I hope u guess it because it could be anyone? The silence? Weeping angels? The master? Cybermen? The daleks? The dreamlord? The valeyard...well it could be anyone?

To those who watch all the Doctor who episodes even 9th to 11th doctor, the answer is not made up, it's really somewhere in the series. I really love reading stories about the Doctor's darkness and I have a feeling you won't like the answer but you'll be surprise who's behind the darkness.

And somebody review about their curiosity about who's behind this? And sorry if I sound rude.

Ohh and tell me if the grammar seems okay because that would let me know? And the category has changed "Hurt&Comfort into Horror" because I felt like the Doctor's darkness could be a bit scary, and there's not much of comforting in this story, just the Doctor's dark eyes.

And I have to remind you again: the Dark eyes just mean his anger rising and almost becoming into the Oncoming Storm mode. The eyes sometimes mean that he is turning into his darkness and can give him some powers like stealing time lords regeneration and giving him strength...

**Dark Eyes (known as Purple eyes)**

**White Eyes (just discovered previous chapter, and it is the one with no iris)** – is a new one, but another signs of darkness in him, and more powerful than the dark eyes. This is way incredible and unimaginable, and I can't really say much about this, I might give another spoiler.

And remember, the Doctor is searching for his answers about this darkness. I really love writing stories about the Dark Doctor.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: The Horror and Guilt

The Doctor finally notices Rose sleeping in his lap, his white eyes slowly turned to green and his skin color back to normal. He has slowly placed his hands on her beautiful blonde hair, but then he thought. How is she here? This is impossible! I thought I closed the cracks already. Is she real or am I imagining again. But when he touches her face, he could tell she's real and he could hear her breathing peacefully.

"Oh Rose" he whispered.

The Doctor noticed the scanner next to him, he is so lucky that someone placed the scanner next to him. He reached it out, without waking Rose up. He checked the monitor and his eyes widen with horror, he couldn't believe it.

"Oh no" he breathed in horror. "It's all my fault"

He frowned and he look down, with guilt and depression on his face.

Then he could feel someone coming this way, or coming to him. He looked over at the door which is open. He can see a figure coming towards him, he was about to use his dark eyes or worst his white eyes. But it only appeared to be Mickey.

Mickey noticed the Doctor fully awake, he called out to his friends "Guys, he's awake!"

Then less than 10 seconds, everyone came into the room and Rose finally woke up, when she noticed the Doctor smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back at him. With fill of joy and her smirk.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

The Doctor nodded. "Hello Rose Tyler"

Rose Tyler put her arms around the Doctor faster than he thought with a cheery voice, everyone begun to joy with her like a celebration. The Doctor pushed her away and noticed John, his eyes widen.

"But..but you can't be here? I don't even remember this?" he stuttered, and confused.

John chuckled. "No, I'm actually the meta-crisis"

"But I sealed the cracks, and you can't be here. That's impossible"

"I know..."

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm happy to see you" the Doctor added.

"Rose parents died" John answered.

The Doctor's face fell. "Ohh I'm so sorry"

"It's okay," he assured him. "So, just out of curiosity. Why did those people want you?"

"I dunno" he lied.

"You're lying"

"of course I'm lying" the Doctor admitted, he forgot that he is him.

"so why?"

"because they forced me to work on their machine, a machine that could make you live forever" he explained. "Immortal" he added.

"but you didn't"

The Doctor's face lift up. "Of course I didn't, they spent months in me in a cell and torturing me and forcing me to do it"

"MONTHS?" Everyone exclaimed, with shock.

"You've been there for months," Amy said, with a panicked tone. "It's been hours for us" she gestured the Doctor's friends.

"I guess someone's driving skills are a bit out of luck" the Doctor eyed at John, he expected it to be him.

"Actually it was me" River raised her hands, and stepped forward. The Doctor's eyes widen, he hasn't seen River since the wedding. "and No, my driving skills aren't bad. You're future self told me and he gave me the time and place"

The Doctor nodded, he of course has a complete trust of his wife.

River came closer and begin to place her lips against his.

Everyone went aww, while Rory looked like he did not want to see that, and especially if it is his daughter, but he allowed them since the Doctor hasn't seen River for quiet some time. He smiled too and everyone did. Rose felt a little jealousy towards River but she has to accept it. John is glad to find out that River is actually the Doctor's wife, he always wondered who she is to him in the future, but he thought sometimes of River's future, he knew her future and when will she die, but he didn't say a word.

River ended the hug, and then she slapped his face.

The Doctor went "Ow," as he rubbed the part of his cheek and where River slapped him. "What was that for?!"

"for scaring us" she replied.

"atleast you weren't 12 years late" he joked, and remember when he first met Amy.

oOo

Then a few hours later, the Doctor and John were all alone and John can't help but wanting to ask this question to the Doctor, his future self told him that he'll tell him.

"Doctor" he called hi.

"Hmm?"

"I'v been wanting to ask you this...about River"

"What about her?"

"How much time she has?...before she goes"

The Doctor frowned and look down. "I don't know, but I can tell that she's close"

oOo

Few Hours Later, John left leaving the Doctor alone.

The Doctor looks down and frowned. He has been hiding his emotions around his friends, they've been giving him food and start celebrating and he didn't know why but he liked it? It makes him feel like he's not alone. He whispered to himself;

"Why can't you just kill me? But I knew that's not where I die"

And then the Doctor's eyes slowly turned to Dark eyes, with a hint of lightning in his eyes. And the sign of anger,and he looks like he is about to kill someone...

* * *

A/N: I think that's a cliffhanger, but like I said, the Doctor has been searching for his answers about the Dark eyes and especially the white eyes. And not just that, he's hiding something more and something big, and he will not stop and that's for sure.

I hope you figure it out who's behind all of this I love to hear ur guesses and your theories about this darkness, and it is much deeper than you thought.

I love being unexpected :)


	22. Chapter 22: Soul-Eating Monster?

A/N: I'll be updating this almost every day, and here is a clue; previously the Doctor said "Why can't you just kill me? But I knew that's not where I die" and I've been giving clues about his death and especially about his will (Chapter 13-15) and you might want to remember every single detail.

Like I said to them again: The Doctor isn't possessed or controlled. (it's a deeper story actually)

Thanks to Isa-Just-Me for convincing me to continue this story, after all you want to find out who is truly behind this darkness and I have to cut out some parts because I'm typing as fast as I can to end this story quickly so you can figure it out.

There might be a prequel to this story, because the Doctor and his Ponds encounter something on a spaceship.

Hope you finally guessed who it is because I've been giving clues everyday and I tried really hard not to spit the answer out.

Here you Go! And there might be flashbacks because I miss the Doctor and his Ponds on an adventure but of course I summarized them.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Soul-Eating Monster?

_The Doctor and the Ponds went to a town called "Lordania" a hunted down, and the village is all around them. The Doctor said it is somewhere in 1980's, and according to legend there is an ancient creature that could steal souls and take them away_

_People started to see dead bodies every night, and they are of course afraid to go out during the night._

_The Doctor scanned everything in the house and check for anything strange and unusual signals, but couldn't find anything. He even checked the forest but nothing. People say that people disappeared whoever enters the forest at night, but since the Doctor is curious he insisted._

_Amy also wanted to come, and if Amy comes, so does the Roman. But the Doctor refuses because since the storm is coming, but they still wanted to go._

_So the Doctor tricked them by locking in the room where some neighbors invited them and they were very kind of them._

_After the Doctor locked their rooms, he began to walk away. He could hear his companions banging on the door and shouting him._

_The Doctor went to the woods and it is almost 7 pm. His companions are watching him from the window, they tried everything to escape but it was no use. They couldn't even break the window because it's not even made of glass, mostly it's just some bars and they couldn't even fit._

_The Doctor looked around the woods, he was far away from the village and it is too late to look back, he continued looking for a creature and possibly an alien, it is definetly classic. Everytime on his adventures, it would be always aliens._

_Then soon he felt like he needed to stop, so he did. And he could feel the wind breezing him. And he could hear some footsteps behind him, but he didn't look back, he just glanced at his shoulder but couldn't look back. And when he could feel someone breathing him, he could feel it on his neck. He turned around slowly to face this creature._

_He could see an alien, and it is covered in fur. It sort of looks like a bear and the eyes are a black, and the Doctor could see the creatures long and pointy nails which he assumed it's claws, and could see the creature's teeth is pointy and sharpy._

"_So you are the one who sucked those people's souls" The Doctor said, it wasn't really a question, more like a deduction. "and you don't suck souls, you just steal their goodness because they have pure energy and enough to feed you. So I order you to leave these people alone and I promise I won't hurt you"_

_The creature just growled and he looks so hungry, he could eat a time lord. _

_The Doctor backed away a bit and he tripped over a stick and he fell down on his back._

The Doctor woke up instantly and he is breathing heavily, he remembered those memories and he did not want to relive it. He pushed the covers away and decided to change clothes. He put on his tweed jacket and his bow tie, he smiled to himself and went to the console room to see his friends there talking.

Everyone could hear footsteps coming from the corridors, they turned and they could see the Doctor smiling with his bow tie. Everyone smiled and they began to run towards him and give him a hug.

Amy ran first and quickly put her arms around the Doctor. The Doctor looked like he was about to tripped but he got his balance, he chuckled and rub Amy's hair.

"It's good to be back Pond"

"It's good to have you back too" she replied.

Everyone started to talk about the Doctor and they started to tell each other about themselves and their lives, the Doctor smiled and he is happy that his companions are getting along together. He did not want his companions fighting about him, the last time was when Rose met Sarah Jane which was centuries ago.

The Doctor felt happy that he isn't alone and he has his family back, but he couldn't help but wonder why do they have sad faces everytime they glanced at them, it's like they've just seen the ghost.

Few Hours Later, everyone went to bed.

The Doctor is standing in the corridors and just standing there thinking, with his hands on his chin. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"_You and people should all know, that I'm the Doctor, also known as the Oncoming Storm and this planet is under my protection" he warned the creature, who is dying._

_The creature's eyes widen. "You're the Oncoming Storm?" he asked, and looking frighten and pretty scared._

_The Doctor nodded._

"_It is foretold the Oncoming Storm falls and..." before the creature could continue, the creatures heart died out._

"_What? The oncoming storm falls and?" the Doctor is suddenly curious, but the creature didn't answer back._

_The Doctor stood and looked at the creatures dead body, he knew that those people are safe. But now there is a prophecy about him? falls? This is like the whole 'his song is ending' and he is really tired of these things, but this one caught his attention than any other prophecy, it began to rain but the Doctor just stood there and could feel his hair dripping, he looks down and frowned at the creature, as he closed his eyes._

"Doctor?"

The Doctor bolt awakes when he heard Amy calls his name, he turned around and could see Amy looking worried. He gave her his best fake smile but Amy could tell that wasn't a real smile.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, with concern in her voice. "You look sad at the console room"

The Doctor thought 'Of course, she notices'. "I'm fine" he answered.

"I'm not buying it"

The Doctor sighed. "I said I'm fine Pond, now go to sleep"

"I won't go until you tell me what's wrong?" she said with determination, as she crossed her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's...it's nothing"

"I don't think it is, so you better tell me"

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking"

"Of what?"

"none of your business"

"Look raggedy man, you better tell me now or else..." before Amy could continue, the Doctor smashes her into the wall. With all his force and his strength, he gritted his teeth tight and Amy is surprised by his action.

"Doctor?" she stuttered.

The Doctor's eyes turned into White Eyes, this is his second time using it. And his skin color is changing color white as well. Amy noticed it quickly and her eyes widen, she gasped and lost for her words. She couldn't believe it, it all makes sense now to her.

"Oh my god" she breathed in horror, as she stared at his white eyes. "Not you again..."

* * *

A/N: That's a cliffhanger and the whole "Not you again..." what did she mean 'again'? Can't wait for the next chapter ehh? Tell me if you like it and the whole scary-doctor? We will be seeing more and we get to find out more about the Oncoming storm and why is he called that? And this story is obviously an AU.

Poor Amy

Please Review/follow/Favourite this story and you will be seeing the next chapter probably tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23: The Worried Doctor

A/N: I'm back! Finally! *threw my hands up* Somebody made a theory, but all I can say is that the answer is one step ahead, and deeper than you thought. I love how Amy is freaking out, and I love reading your reviews about your reaction.

I love how I'm being unexpected again *grinning* but the answer is not made up, it's somewhere in some episodes of Doctor Who.

I'm enjoying writing my very first real mystery. My brother is guessing hard and trying to pick up the clues, I had to laugh at his response, enjoying his curiosity. I'm going to keep up and continue this story as much as I can, and don't worry. I promise that this story will be complete soon. And all to you whovians out there, thanks for reading this story and now we will continue how Amy is copping between her and the Doctor.

More Flashbacks again...

I'm going to say it again "The answer is deeper than you thought, and one step ahead from your thoughts"

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Worried Doctor

Amy sits down on the captains chair, she placed her hands on her chin. Thinking for a moment or in a deep thought She wondered about the Doctor and she is worried, and concern about his safety.

The Doctor came into the room with a happy face of his, he climbed downstairs with a childish ways. Others are behind him, they couldn't help but grin. John's arms were wrapped around Rose's shoulder, and Mickey is doing the same to his wife. While Jack and River just follow them.

"I think we should go to Hxyeria, has beautiful landscape and especially those incredible skies" he exclaimed.

River just shook her head, and chuckled.

"Sure Doctor" Rose nodded, and the rest nodded.

The Doctor turned to Amy, who just looked away from him. She's been like this for the past three days, and she never talks to him or even look at him. She talks to him sometimes and glanced at him. The Doctor looks worried about Amy, is she trying to get away from him? Does she hate him?

"Amy?" he called her, with a low tone.

"Hmm" Amy didn't even look at him.

"What's wrong Amy?," he asked her, as he kneels down next to her, but she just looks away from him. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Amy took a minute to answer. "I'm not avoiding you, Doctor" she informed him. "I'm just worried about you"

"I don't get it"

Amy sighed and just walked away from him, the Doctor wanted to follow her but he felt like he shouldn't

oOo

Amy walked through the corridors, trying to find her room. She needed some space, and she needs to be away from the Doctor. Amy could have sworn that her tears fallen into her face, but then nothing.

She's been like this for the past three days, ever since the Doctor smashed her into the wall, with those scary white eyes and his skin color white. But Amy has seen it, she has seen it before and she felt guilty for it.

And not only that, but sad...

She found her room, and then walked inside and locked the doors behind her, she rubbed her head and could feel a headache.

And then she cried...

oOo

The Doctor threw the doors open and stepped outside of his blue box. "Behold! Hxyeria, the most beautiful planet in the Loki System. and I haven't been here since my farewell tour" the Doctor looked around his surroundings with a smile on his face. The rest followed him and looked around, the Doctor smiled and happily to see his friends' reaction.

"So what do you think?"

Rose breathed. "It's amazing"

The Doctor put his arms around River. "Well?"

"I think it's beautiful" River replied, as she could feel the Doctor's skin cold. She felt a chill in her spine.

The others went around the place, leaving the Doctor and River alone.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm" he turned to her.

"your skin"

"what about it?"

"Why do you have a white circle on your neck" she pointed at the spot, where the white spot is.

The Doctor touched the spot, he began to cover it with his hands. While covering, he slowly turned the white spot back to his skin's original color. The Doctor pretends to wipe the white spot which is gone.

"Ohh that's just white paint" he lied.

"Sweetie, I don't think that's paint. I believe you have some skin problems and besides, your skin is cold. I mean _too_ cold"

oOo

_Flashbacks_

_The Doctor stared at the Angel._

_He's trapped in a room with an angel right in front of him, the lights begin to flickered on and off, the Doctor kept his eyes on the Weeping Angel, and then suddenly the Angel is right in front of him. Inches close to his face, the Doctor had no choice but to look at the eyes of angel._

oOo

The Doctor is all alone, he went around Hxyeria to give himself a stroll. And then he spot something in the corner of his eyes, that caught his attention. He smiled as he walked towards the bushes and could see a purple flower with golden tips. It looks like a Lily and according to legend, it could heal any wounds and disease.

The Doctor smiled at the flower known as "Pecuilily Flower", he loved to give this one to River.

So he picked one and placed it on his bigger on the inside pockets.

oOo

Amy buried her face on her knees, and sobbed. She is so scared of the Doctor but worried at the same time.

She's afraid,

she's confused...

...of the Doctor

She's even worried but there's just one problem...

...She doesn't even remember why she's crying or scared of the Doctor

* * *

A/N: I think that's a cliff-hanger, I know you expected some Dark Doctor smashing or even hitting Amy, but I have no plans for that yet, I have few Evil plans for Amy, and we are going to find out soon about this Dark Doctor and all his sudden action.

Oh and thanks for believing me guys, that I won't shut this down. The answer will be revealed soon..

The Doctor is going to be in a cheery mood, and I think in the next chapter will be more flashbacks

Thanks for reading this story by the way :)


	24. Chapter 24: Never Leave the Doctor Alone

A/N: The Oncoming Storm is going to be in a new level, well...anyway to be honest, I did not plan to bring the white eyes and that white skin. I had to edit the full story of it and the I know the Doctor is having trouble with his answers and searching more about the Dark Eyes and the White Eyes, somebody PM me that the Doctor is a wizard, I love hearing ur theories about his darkness, and let me just say that my story is different that any others about the Doctor's Darkness, the story is a twist and lots of Dark Doctor.

I've been asked to give a hint about who's behind the darkness, so I'll give you a hint.

HINT: His Disease from Chapter 1-3 is not behind the darkness, I just wanted to show how the Doctor thinks about his old companions and his faith in them.

I feel like I wanted to spit the answer right now but I can't, so this is how a mystery author feels like when they wanted to spill the answer out but you can't, I'm trying my best and to be careful of what I'm revealing.

And for Amy, if you don't understand the previous chapter. Well she is avoiding the Doctor and worried about him at the same time but she can't remember why? Why is she avoiding him? Why is she scared of him? And Why can't she remember from the past three days? Well I'm going to give you guys a flashback for that.

Okay I just upload 4 stories in one day, so here are the stories that you might be interested.

**My Stories that is just uploaded today!**  
* Living the Dream (spin-off to Watching Doctor Who Series 5&6)  
* Love me and Find Someone (Sequel to Banana Coffee)  
* Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1 (Sequel to Watching Doctor Who Series 5)

So I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Never Leave the Doctor Alone

River went home, and leaving the Doctor alone and his friends in the console room. The Doctor is trying to set the coordinates to somewhere else, but the Tardis isn't materializing. She just stayed in her place.

"Come on!" The Doctor snarled under his breath as he struck the Tardis console a little harder than he meant to. Looking guilty he gently petted his controls apologetically. "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to hit you"

The others rolled their eyes, John wanted to help but the Doctor wouldn't allow him. So he just stood there and watching the Doctor patting the controls.

"Doctor?" Amy peeked at the Doctor, who is continuing to apologize his old girl. "What is going on over there?"

The Doctor is surprised at Amy, he thought she was avoiding him but then she looks fine and okay.

"The Tardis, she won't leave"

"Where are you trying to take us?" Mickey asked wearily as he leaned against the railing and yawned.

"Uhh..." the Doctor thought for a moment before brightening up. "Oh! I remember! You are going to love it, as soon as the Tardis leaves"

"What is wrong with her anyway?" Amy asked, and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know" the Doctor scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something. "I'll just go pick up some tools down the hallway and I could see the old girls problem" the Doctor walked through the corridors trying to find the parts he needs.

In the console room, after the Doctor left. Mickey continued to look bored at this, he got use to this new Doctor but he just wanted to do something. It's been two weeks after they saved the Doctor, and now he looked like he wanted some fun.

"When are we going home?" Mickey asked with the same breath or boredom.

The others looked surprised at Mickey's question, and even Martha is.

"Mickey!" Everyone adominished.

"What?!" Mickey countered bitterly. "It's been two weeks and we were supposed to go home after his party"

"What makes you think you want to leave?" Martha asked, clearly a bit of anger in her and disappointed oh her husband.

"we were supposed to go home and live out our normal lives"

"but Mickey, the Doctor needs us, can't you see that he's happy" Martha said, as she held both Mickey's hands.

"Yeah, he needs us. Didn't we promise the future Doctor" Rose joined the conversation.

"Yes, and we did. We threw parties and cakes and balloons like it's someone's birthday. I think we should go"

"Mickey, just enjoy this" Martha said with her sweet tone. "just be happy"

"but we have another life, there is a reason why we give up on this"

"I know, and I'm not ready to go home yet"

"me too" Jack agreed.

"Yeah,I'm not leaving the Doctor. He's like a brother to me" John wrapped his arms around Rose.

"Us too" Rory and Amy said it at the sametime.

"Look, yes I know but it's just I think he has enough time, he already has us."

"Can't you just be happy" Martha said.

"Well clearly I want to go home."

"Why?! Because you still hate the Doctor"

"I don't hate him, I just want to go back to our normal life"

"You always wanted a normal life, you choose that life ever since you met the Doctor"

"Martha..."

"No, I'm not leaving him. The Doctor has just given us as much and all he asked in return is company. He hasn't seen us for centuries and then months. He's been kidnapped and tortured at that *prison* for months, he's been to very dark times" Martha crossed her arms. "I want him to feel like he's never alone, I want him to be happy. I know it hurts for him when I left but I'm not doing it until it's time"

"So you're choosing him over me? Like Rose!"

"No, but I know he needs me right now and he needs all of us and especially you mister"

Mickey flushed with guilt from suggesting they leave. He tried to think of something to say something to his wife, maybe an apology but it isn't enough. He frowned while he is receiving a glare from his own wife. The Doctor returned with a box of tools he needed to see what is wrong with the Tardis.

"Okay, just need to see what's wrong with the Tardis" the Doctor said. "and we're off to see the universe"

Still everyone angry at Mickey, Martha stared at Mickey as if waiting for an apology. He shifted his weight uncomfortably and instinctively looked at the Doctor for help.

"Um...are you guys coming?" the Doctor asked when he noticed his friends angry at Mickey for no reason.

"I don't know, Mickey, are we?" Martha asked icily.

"Of course we are" Mickey replied instantly.

The Doctor noticed Mickey looked uncomfortable with his wife. "Did I miss something?" he noted the tension of the pair of them.

"Nope" John answered.

oOo

While the Doctor looks for some tools he could use, he thought about his friends.

He thought how they make him feel like he's home, and he is never alone. But he grew a bit suspicious, they've been acting all party to him like he's never going to return. He didn't understand why are they treating him like this but he likes it.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment as in a deep thought.

"_The Oncoming Storm Rises and his friends will fall when the secret is open..."_

The Doctor has been hearing those words about the Oncoming Storm Rises, and it will. He knew it's him their talking about. But he's afraid about the Oncoming Storm, he is been locking his dark self and he kept it a secret for a long while.

The Doctor then picked up some boxes and went to the console room and then the closer he gets, he could hear voices. His friends arguing he thinks, he could hear some conversation and he knew it's Mickey.

"_we were supposed to go home and live out our normal lives"_

"_but Mickey, the Doctor needs us, can't you see that he's happy..._

The Doctor continue to listen their conversation, it hurts to hear what Mickey said about him going home and leaving the Doctor Doctor didn't like being alone, he tried so hard to keep his friends with him because he needs them, but then...it hurts.

So he walked in and pretend he didn't hear a thing.

oOo

_Flashback_

_The Doctor smashes Amy into the wall, with all his strength. He gritted his teeth very tight and stared at Amy's eyes with his very cold eyes. He didn't like Amy is forcing him to answer her questions. Can't she understand how he feels right now?!_

"_Doctor?" Amy stuttered, and surprised by the Doctor's action._

_The Doctor allowed his eyes to turn to White Eyes, and he allowed himself to show his skin colour to Amy. He could see Amy's eyes widen with fear and confused, but now she knows and she gasped for words._

"_Oh my god" Amy breathed in horror, as she stared at his White Eyes. "Not you again..."_

"_Yes, Amy" the Doctor said in a dark tone, his face is inches of hers. "Don't you remember me?"_

"_But that's impossible!"_

"_Nothing is impossible, just a bit unlikely" he replied in a cold tone_

"_But..but..you can't..." Amy stuttered with fear._

"_Shush Amy" he whispered, as he put his fingers to Amy's lips. "You see now, all the pattern is there and I'm always there for you Pond"_

"_Don't call me Pond, Doctor!" she said anxiously. "I thought we agreed that Doctor"_

"_who says I'm the Doctor?" he replied._

"_I know you're the Doctor, and I know it's you. But what's happening to you?" Amy asked._

"_I have these days after days, and it never stops. These Eyes are the sign of a storm, a storm that is coming and the storm is rising." He said in a very darkening tone. "I have this the everyday and it's always a part of me"_

"_I know, but how?"_

_The Doctor didn't answer, instead he placed his fingers on Amy's temples._

"_No, no! What are you doing?" Amy tried to break free, but the Doctor is strong enough to hold her._

"_I'm sorry Pond" he said instead, he closed his eyes and started to remove Amy's memories about the White Eyes and everything that just happened now._

_Amy Pond collapsed onto the ground, the Doctor looked at her and then he could feel a terrible headache, he screamed in pain. As he holds his head tight trying to stop that headache, he collapsed to the ground and he is right next to Amy._

* * *

A/N: There you go, a flashback. I'll be making more and we'll go and have adventures but I'll make it shortening because I really want to spit the mystery right now. Mickey is a bit tricky and we are all about the Doctor travelling alone, I'm not sure if that's his fear in God of Complex but it could be anything or anyone.

I hoped you enjoy it! :)


	25. Chapter 25: The Scars

A/N: Okay I'm back!, sorry about the updates. Because today is my test and I just come home and I know you want to study about the Doctor's darkness, but let's not go further about his darkness because clearly you guys are being way to perceptive.

I'll try my best to update this and so as my other stories "Watching Doctor Who Series 6:Part 1" which I still can't decide if I could keep up.

As for my other stories, I will try to get back to them because I decided I will not publish any new stories until some of my old stories are complete. I guess I will have to finish this story first so I could lessen my stress.

I think were close to the finale chapter and it's possible I might make a sequel but I promise myself no new stories until 3 months later, but I think we only have 10 chapters left before this story ends and I would be so happy for you to see who is behind the darkness and I love to see your reaction when the answer is revealed.

So I hope this is enough because I had to skip some stories and I tried to shorten them in order to get to the finale.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Scars

The Doctor dropped Mickey and Martha home and next he went to the tardis to set the coordinates to John and Rose's new home, he knew he couldn't let them stay in the tardis and travel with him, this is what Rose and John were meant to be, together.

Rose went outside the tardis to check out her new home, while John stayed inside the Tardis with his hands on his pockets.

The Doctor leaned against the console while the Ponds leaned next to the railings.

"So?"

"So? I guess this is it, new life, new home and new everything."

"Yeah" the Doctor said, with a tired tone. "One adventure that I could never have."

John shook his head, and smiled. "No, you still got your family." John gestured to Amy and Rory.

The Doctor glanced with them with a small smile and then back to John. "I guess so, after all we've been through. We knew that we could make it."

There was silence between them, and then John broke the Silence who is leaning the doorway.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

John walked over to the Doctor and placed one hand on his shoulder. "Take care of them." He glanced at the Ponds.

John loved the Ponds too, but of course he knew that one day, the Doctor loses them with a broken heart, it's either he left them, or they leave them or worse some died. He couldn't let those precious ponds gone too, he knew how the Doctor feels and if the Doctor lost them, he would always come to John and he always understands.

The Doctor gave him a small smile. "of course I would but they still need to go back to their lives, after all they've been through. I just...I can't lose them again," he looked down and frowned. "Never" he added.

The Doctor swore to himself before he regenerated that if he got himself a new companion, he'll never let them die because of him. He couldn't lose Amy and Rory because they were his family and his first ever since he left the Time War. The earth is his adopted home and the only place he could go whenever those humans would care for him.

"then I trust you in your hands" John smiled and walked out of the Tardis.

The Doctor stared at the front door and then shook his thoughts away and focused on his Ponds, like it never happened.

"Okay! So It's time to get you Ponds home" he started to fiddle the controls and pulling levers.

"But- Doctor could we just stay" Rory said.

The Doctor stopped and froze, like he was having a deep moment, the Doctor opened his mouth to say something and then the Tardis shook and the Ponds are holding on to the railings. The Doctor tried to ask the Tardis where is she taking him but nothing.

"Hold On!" the Doctor shouted, as the sparks appeared on his console.

oOo

_The Doctor and his Ponds landed in some forest, the Doctor stepped out of the tardis and he smiled to see his new destination. The Ponds stepped out of the Tardis to look at their surroundings, they could never get used to this._

"_So? In a forest?" Amy doesn't look like she's enjoying this._

_As the Doctor licked the mouth which he spit it out, and then he checked the air to see the date._

"_Hmm somewhere on the 22__nd__ century and I could say..." Before the Doctor could continue, he paused with his eyes wide. _

_The Ponds looked concerned about the Doctor when they noticed his behavior now. _

"_Doctor?" Amy was standing right behind him. "What is it?"_

_The Doctor's eye grow into terror and fear, his eyes widen and his face looked pale._

"_I don't think were alone..." he answered in a quiet tone._

_Then suddenly, Amy and Rory were grabbed by something and they screamed. _

"_DOCTOR!" Amy screamed as someone covered her mouth, she tried to break free but she couldn't because whoever is grabbing her, it's as hard as a stone. Rory tried to call for the Doctor but his mouth is covered too._

_The Doctor heard his companions distressed, he quickly turned around to see his companions gone less than a minute. They were just behind him and then poof! Their gone, the Doctor is so worried he began to grab his sonic screwdriver and scanned anything of whatever happened to his companions. He checked the results and got nothing._

_The Doctor was about to search for his companions and then he could hear a whisper through his ears. He stood there frozen with his eyes wide with full of fear. The Doctor could feel a chill on his spine and he could feel something or someone behind him._

_And he could hear those whispers again and again..._

_But then he could feel a stick cracked, the Doctor quickly forgotten about those whispers as he turned around quickly to see..._

_A weeping angel who is inching closer to his face, the Doctor looked at the Weeping Angels Eyes and could see something else..._

_Why does this Weeping Angel have the same scar as Amy has?_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it was meant to be the whisper as a cliffhanger but then I decided 'Why does this weeping angel have the same scar as Amy has?' yeah, poor Amy. Like I said to the fans, I got evil plans for Amy and I'm so mean but I can't help decide it that way because I tried to give clues as much as possible. And if you are wondering why does a weeping angel have a scar since their made of stone, well let's just say it is stone but the pattern of it's skin is like Amy's whenever she's bruised or wound.

And this is the flashback that was seen on previous chapters, yeah Katiex11, you expected the Doctor but this is completely a twist, this is about the Angel who is Amy Pond. Well If some of you are going to correct me about the information of Weeping Angels, let's just say this is my version and this is an AU.

I'm going to say that Weeping Angels are the most terrifying creatures for me. I was pretty scared of them when I first watched The Time of Angels.

We will go with different adventures that could contain dark things and Dark Doctor, the clues will be still given and I swear that this story will be complete someday.

I hope you enjoy! :)


	26. Chapter 26: The Results and Number Four

A/N: Another Chapter for today, got bored. Out of ideas in my head of my other stories, i need to work on my sense. I just watched a movie called "Womb" starring Matt Smith, too much drama and a bit disgusting. I'm planning to write a story something like that but I promise myself not to publish any new stories.

So here you go, and I hope you picked up the clues because we're close to the truth. And this chapter is a bit darker so beware...

Ohh and by the way, this chapter will be very confusing for you. I mean it, this get's confusing and too much anger and pain, I won't explain the confusion, you'll just have to wait and see where the story goes, you'll find out soon and you'll get the confusion.

**Five Stories in One Day?  
*** Be Living Again  
* Love me and Find Someone  
* Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1 (spin-off to Living the Dream)  
* Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Rises  
* Living the Dream

I might make a sequel to this story, another Dark Doctor or maybe just a dark mystery, I feel like we have enough Dark Doctor if I write the sequel.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Results and Number Four

The Doctor closed his eyes and slammed his forehead into the scanner, he closed it tight like he's in a deep pain, a _very _deep pain. He holds the scanner a bit tighter and he hasn't even realized what he was doing.

"Why?," he whispered, using that pain tone. "Why me?"

He repeated it and then he looked at the scanner and stared at it, his eyes are full of fear and sadness. He wanted to smash that scanner but he couldn't do it, it might trigger the Oncoming Storm and he couldn't do it.

He ran his hands over his ruffled hair, slight anger. He squeezed his hair a bit tight and he looks like he wanted to throw a chair out of the window.

He looked down and screamed a bit, full of anger in him.

He stared at the scanner again, his face his full of anger, he hated what he's seeing in that scanner and it can't be...

"Why?" he said it in a dark tone. "Why?!" he roared, he instantly kicked the monitor using his foot.

oOo

Somewhere in a room, a dark room. No windows or vents or anything. Just a door and a dull gray wall. The room looks so...boring and too dull and very Dark. The bedroom looks old and looks like a death bed, with a dull blanket and everything in the room is just blank except a small tv and then on the left is a single bed, and not even neatly.

And then somewhere in the corner of the room, a man. A man with a messy and all ruffled hair, he looked like he hasn't taken a bath for years and a beard, which is almost like the Doctor's when he was held at Area 51.

He sat against the wall, with his knees drawn up. He stared at the ceiling and sighed, with a cool breath.

He's been in this room for far too long.

He couldn't stand here in this room, all watching Tv and then take a nap and soon, he couldn't sleep. He never sleeps.

He then could hear a thunder, he closed his eyes and concentrate on that sound. The lightning thunder, that makes him feel so...scared. The thunder echoed through his mind, even though there are no windows in this room, he could hear the thunder louder.

He could hear the thunder again and again for today,

And do you know what he heard?

Four thunders in a beat, and he could tell the Oncoming Storm is Rising.

oOo

The Doctor and the Ponds just dealt with some royalty, and then they were being chased by one of their soldiers because the Doctor did something that he totally regretted it. The Doctor and the Pond's heartbeat went so fast, because right now! They're running away and heading into the Tardis.

"Why do you have to do that?!" Amy said, she is clearly angry for what the Doctor has done.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Of course it is!" Amy said. "You just had to snog the queen!" she pointed that out.

"I did not!" the Doctor argued. "She snogged me! And I absolutely did not snogged her back!"

"Let's just do this later." Amy muttered, as she continued to run with her boys away from those men.

oOo

After the Doctor and the Ponds got away from those men, they entered through the Tardis. Rory shut the doors behind and all of them started to catch their breaths.

"I'm never going back there again" Amy swore.

"I agree." The Doctor agreed with Amy, as he started to set the coordinates.

oOo

The Doctor stared at the monitor and he begin to scan himself, he almost used his 'Oncoming Storm mode' when those people threatened to hurt his friends, but then he could hear voices at that time.

_Don't do it! Please, don't do it!_

The Doctor manages to calm himself before, it happened an hour ago, and those voiced in his head told him not to use those Dark Eyes.

He stared at the monitor and could see the results, he sighed and frowned. He looked down and look back up to see those results again.

He hesitated. "Why?" he whispered again.

He stared at the monitor and could see 50%...

* * *

A/N: A bit confusing? But now, 50% what? I can't say that, because if I did, then the answer would have been revealed. There is actually another term, but that would still mean I give the answer right away, so I'm not telling you.

The Doctor is pretty mad temper in this chapter, he is definitely mad at the results but fears it at the same time, all I could say it has something to do with the dark and white eyes.

The Man from the room, I can't tell you, not yet. Revealing his identity would be obvious who's behind the Darkness, that question will be answered and I know this story is very confusing for you, but it really is and you have to try and piece those puzzle pieces together.

The answer is still deeper and you are so going to freak out if you already figure it out, or once the answer is revealed. You will be all like 'Ohh it makes sense now' I have planned this since March and now I still haven't changed that much, the next chapter will be something that I once suggested...


End file.
